Empathy
by Hika-chan1
Summary: An empath finds Vincent and convinces him to get out of his coffin, they soon find out that others are after Seph and decide they want to help. COMPLETED
1. Ch 1: The Memories of Others

All FF7 characters and places are the creation and property of the almighty gods of RPGs at SquareSoft  
  
Empathy: Chapter One  
  
The Memories of Others  
  
A Final Fantasy 7 Fanfic by Hika-chan  
  
Ralena swiftly removed her rapier from the body of the last frog as she looked up to find another opponent. The girl was younger than herself by at least four years and had what looked to be a large ninja star strapped to her back. The ninja-girl wasted no time and got straight to the point. "Hand over your materia now!" she demanded.  
  
"And why should I?" Ralena asked using the conversation to reach out with her abilities and feel the girl's emotions. She was a obviously little nervous, but she had done this before, the little bandit, and still seemed confident in her abilities to deal with Ralena.  
  
"Because... If you don't, I'll be forced to take it from you," the girl replied taking the star off her back.  
  
"Well you shall have too," Ralena grinned taking up a fighting stance.  
  
The ninja raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you getting ready to fight or dance?"  
  
"Fighting is dancing girl," she responded wryly, "Allow me to give you your first lesson." The girl began the fight with a throw of her weapon. Ralena dodged easily before darting in for a thrust, which the girl ducked before catching her weapon and throwing it again. Ralena jumped over the low blow and tried to slash at the girl who blocked it with the large padding on her arm and kicked her in the side. Ralena stumbled back as her loose red hair covered her view. She got up in time to see the ninja catch her weapon again, and she'd be damned if she let her throw it again. She jumped in and thrust again, getting her rapier in one of the spokes of her star and cutting the girl's right arm.  
  
"Ite!" The girl pulled back, but Ralena's rapier had a hold on her weapon keeping the two together. The ninja dropped to her back, put her foot against Ralena's stomach and flipped the woman over her. When they both got up Ralena realized she was unarmed. The ninja grinned as she separated the rapier from her shiruken, "Looks like I win!"  
  
"Not quite, Elies meran, snow of the north come and aid me against my enemies. Freeza!" As she chanted the words to the second level Ice spell, the materia on her wrist band shined with power.  
  
"Uh-oh... AHHH!" The ninja tried to run from the spell but failed, as the ice hit her she collapsed to the ground.  
  
"What a mess..." Ralena picked up her rapier and put it in its sheath at her side, she looked around at the scene. She looked down at the unconscious ninja-girl and then at the other dead bodies of the forest creatures. "Well I guess we better get out of here before some thing comes around to eat the carrion." She picked up the girl's weapon and hung it on her belt. Then she brought her fingers to her lips and let out a whistle, in a few moments a sky colored chocobo came out of the brush. She put the girl over the large bird, after tying up her hands and feet, and began leading it through the woods. When she reached the river the sun was high in the sky. She stopped there to set up for lunch, thinking to catch some fish to eat. First she took the girl off the Chocobo and strapped a feed bag around its head. "Good girl Haretia."  
  
When the fish was nearly done the ninja slowly woke, "Ohhh... what hit me?"  
  
"The second level spell of an Ice Materia," Ralena answered plainly.  
  
"You!? Hey! Why am I tied up!?"  
  
Ralena looked at the girl, she was confidant she'd be ok, but was still a scared. "I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't try and attack me again."  
  
That helped her ego, "Of course you wouldn't want to fight me again! Ummm... now could please untie me?"  
  
Ralena looked at her, "Maybe when lunch is done. So, what's your name?"  
  
The ninja gave her a 'you've got to be kidding me' look and said, "Excuse me? You've got me hog-tied, laying down in the dirt and you want to know my name?"  
  
Ralena looked at her, "Yes and your going to tell me."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because I've got you hog-tied and I'm not going to call you 'ninja girl' throughout lunch"  
  
"Oh yeah.... sorry, I'm Yuffie, who're you?"  
  
"I'm Ralena, and that," she said gesturing to the chocobo, "is Haretia. And if you promise not to attack me or try to steal my materia I'll untie you." Yuffie nodded, and she didn't seem to be lying. "Alright." Ralena drew her other weapon, a Main Gouche, and cut the ropes at the girl's wrists and ankles. As she did so she emanated an aura of friendship and trust. "What?" she asked looking at Yuffie's expression.  
  
"The fish are on fire," She said flatly.  
  
"Oh Shit!" The two girls ran over to the fire and grabbed the skewered fish and waved them around in a attempt to put them out.  
  
A minute later they were eating the slightly charred fish, "Say -munch- why'd you take me with you if -gulp- you were worried about me attacking you again? -munch-"  
  
"Well I figured you'd know the area and I was wondering if you could tell me where the next town is?"  
  
"Well there's Gongaga Village just off that way-"  
  
"Well not there, I just came from there."  
  
"Oh, well there's a town in Cosmo Canyon and the next one is further north just before a valley. I think it's called Nibblehelm or something."  
  
"You mean Nicklehein right?"  
  
"No, wait, It's Nibleheim. That's it, I'd probably go straight on to Rocket Town though if I were you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I stopped by there once about a month ago, the people there were kinda creepy."  
  
"Really how so?"  
  
"I don't know, for one thing they're not all to hospitable, and there's this weird mansion up there, I think it's haunted."  
  
Ralena leaned forward interested, "Really? Sounds intriguing."  
  
"Are you nuts?"  
  
"Nope. I'm just weird, but then again who isn't?"  
  
Yuffie just looked at the older woman, "Hey why don't you stay around here. We could team up you know, I bet no one could get passed us two, and we could split whatever we get 50-50 whadda ya say?"  
  
She could feel Yuffie's excitement, and loneliness, though it hadn't been made a major priority in her life yet. "No... it doesn't seem like the right job for me."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Trust me, I'm an empath, I really wouldn't feel right."  
  
"Empath?"  
  
Ralena sighed and thought, 'I can't believe I just told her that! Well I may as well explain it to her now.' She finished swallowing the food in her mouth and asked her. "Do you know what a telepath is?"  
  
"Isn't that someone who can read minds and stuff?"  
  
"Yeah, see an empath is kind of like that only I can feel other people's emotions, and I can make them feel mine?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Ralena smiled at her amazement, "The problem is it's hard for me to block, I can keep other people from sensing my feelings but it's a little harder the other way around. Also it kinda works almost... I guess you could call it post-empathic."  
  
"Post-empathic?"  
  
"Well when I go to a place or touch something I can feel the stronger feelings that might have been felt at such places, sometimes I even get quick visions of what happened. It's actually pretty scary sometimes."  
  
"How'd you get to be able to do these things?"  
  
"I don't really know, I've had them as long as I can remember but I don't know anything since before I was about fourteen."  
  
"Oh my god... that must suck."  
  
Ralena laughed a little, "I suppose it does. How far is Niblehiem anyway?"  
  
"About five days by foot."  
  
"And to Cosmo?  
  
"a day, maybe... day-and-a-half on foot."  
  
"Maybe I can make it by dark on Haretia. But only if I leave soon." She stood up and checked the gear on her chocobo.  
  
"Leaving already?"  
  
"Yeah. It was nice talking with you Yuffie," she said while getting on Haretia, "Maybe you'll try and mug me on my way back."  
  
***  
  
She had stayed a breif night in Cosmo Canyon, leaving at sunrise. It had been a gorgeous sight to see the sun rise over the red rocks and jagged peaks, the light made the colors seem even more vibrant. An interesting adventure would begin for her soon she could taste it. The town of Niblehiem was about 3 miles away when the sun began to set, but she had to push Haretia pretty hard to get there. She stopped the large bird and dismounted not far from town, "Well girl you stay safe? I'll find you and check on you tomorrow ok?" The chocobo squawked in response and lovingly nuzzled against her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, stay close by so you can here the whistle ok?" The bird squawked again. "Good Girl, now go."  
  
When She stood at the entrance of town she saw a man appear with white hair. "...I don't have a hometown so I wouldn't know. So how does it feel?" He was talking to one of the three men behind her.  
  
"What about your parents?"  
  
"My mother, Jenova, died after I was born. My father..." He almost started laughing then, "It doesn't matter." The man then disappeared and she entered Niblehiem.  
  
She walked into the town and immediately got a sense of secrecy, she went into the inn and asked how much it would be to stay the night. She knew she was instantly regarded with suspicion, which the innkeeper then wrote off as coincidence. The price was one hundred gil, she paid it and took her things upstairs.  
  
She woke up in the middle of the night, something was wrong. She threw the sheets off, they were on fire as was the rest of the room, she looked out the window. The whole town was going up in flames! Suddenly she noticed something, everything was on fire.. but she wasn't hot. She took a deep breath, realizing it was a flashback. Still looking out the window she saw a man in black, with long white hair and a wicked looking curved blade, smile and walk off into the fire. As he faded so did the vision, she shuddered and held herself. Just the image of that man sent a chill down her spine, especially his cold eyes, though they were hard to see from this distance. Slightly shaken, but still tired she decided to go back to sleep.  
  
"Hey, Hey Cloud wake up, come on man we gotta get going." She woke to the past, apparently she had slept in the same place as this "Cloud" person. She got up and the vision faded much quicker than last nights. She took off her nightshirt and put on her white button down blouse, followed by her green pants and then her black vest, she went over to her pack and pulled out a brush, trying to get the tangles out of her long red hair. She took a moment and thought about the visions, it was odd for her to have two in the first twelve hours of being anywhere without purposely trying. 'Ah well,' she thought, 'I must be letting my guard down.'  
  
She concentrated more on keeping out the feelings and memories as she sat down on the bed and put on her boots that were just above her knees. Then she strapped her weapons around her waist and headed out to check out that "haunted" mansion Yuffie talked about. "Excuse me?" she asked as she walked up the front desk.  
  
"Yes young lady?"  
  
"Has this place ever been on fire?" Boom up went the man's suspicion like a rocket.  
  
"What makes you say something awful like that?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I just had this really weird dream last night," she lied, "The hotel room was on fire, but when I left the room and came back everything was normal. Oh well, dreams don't ever really mean anything anyway." Yep.. that did it, his suspicion had gone down, but not completely. Regardless the man just smiled and wished her a good day.  
  
She walked outside and stopped a to look at a well, suddenly there was an image of two kids a boy and a girl. The boy, a blonde looked to the girl, smiling as he stated his future plans, "I'm going to join SOLDIER. I'll be the best there is, just like Sephiroth." then they faded, she smiled slightly. Every memory of children warmed her heart. It always gave her some sense of her lost childhood. Then she turned seeing the large mansion that Yuffie had spoken of, but first her hazel eyes drifted over towards the store next to the inn. 'Well I guess I better get some food before I check out those ghosts.'  
  
She walked into the building, once again being greeted by that same "it's a stranger" feeling, but the people inside acted like they didn't regard her as such. "Hello young lady, and what is it I can help you with?"  
  
"Well I was hoping I could get something to eat." After a reasonably priced breakfast Ralena was ready to check out that building. She found out the abandoned building was called the ShinRa Mansion, apparently owned by the corporation in Midgar. She didn't know much about ShinRa, only that she didn't like Midgar, it was too polluted and too crowded.  
  
She pushed open the old gate to the mansion and started up the walk, getting a brief flash of a man in a suit with short black hair walking up the same path when the house was still in good condition. She slowly reached for the handle and braced herself, usually when a house was deserted, something dramatic had happened to cause it. She opened the door and stepped in.  
  
She was no where near prepared to deal with the flood of emotions and memories that overcame her. Brief flashes of things that had happened overlapped each other. One starting before the previous had stopped. It was like a dam had burst in her mind. Her hands grasped at her head, she needed to find something to vent on, anything. She forced herself to look around, then she saw what would do it. She stumbled into one of the rooms, a grand piano sat there, some old music covered in dust on the ground and on the stand. She made her way to it, almost slipping on the paper that was on the ground. As soon as she sat down her hands flew across the keys, pounding out an unwritten song that seemed to put the visions in order. It was a tune that spoke of joy and forbidden love, which flowed into betrayal then revenge, then joy again of a return home, followed by curiosity, a realization of a false truth, then insanity.  
  
Then as it came down off a crescendo she heard something behind her. She stood and turned quickly, weapons drawn, to see and odd creature hanging on a rope above her. It had no feet but what looked like a blade below its waist. It didn't take much to realize this thing wouldn't be very good on the ground, so when she jumped up to attack she aimed at its strong arms. When she got it on the ground it tried to reach for the rope but she was able to kill it before it got back up. She sheathed her weapons, before looting the creature's body. Thankfully after the fight and the piano most of the emotions had gone through her system.  
  
She walked back out into the foyer where she looked up at the stairs. And there at the top of the stairs was a young woman holding a white haired child. She looked down behind Ralena, who turned to see the dark haired man who walked up to the house earlier. "Vincent!" the woman greeted him happily, "How are you?"  
  
"I'm great, and yourself?"  
  
"I'm wonderful," she said heading down the stairs carefully. They met at the bottom of the steps.  
  
"And how's Sephiroth?" the man smiled, reaching a hand up to mess up the boy's hair.  
  
The boy made a face and reached up to get Vincent's hand off. The woman smiled, "I'm glad you could make it."  
  
"I always have time for you and Seph, Lucretia... always." His eyes met hers and they looked at each other till she uneasily broke contact. The love and tension she felt was so thick Ralena felt like she could cut it with her blades.  
  
"Umm, well you know I asked you to come and take care of Sephiroth. Hojo has actually taken a break from science and wants to go out tonight."  
  
"I see... Of course I'll...." The image faded then and Ralena knew what it must've been between those two, just by the brief look they shared. The forbidden love of her song. She then walked up the stairs running her hand along the banister and getting a hand covered in dust for it. She wiped it off on her pants and looked back down into the foyer. She glanced into a room with a safe and then walked across to the other side where there was a large stone structure in the corner. She was slightly confused as to it's purpose, then another flash came to mind as there was now a man in a ShinRa uniform sitting in the chair as another man in uniform with blonde hair came up. They greeted each other, the blonde being Cloud, the same one who had been woken up in an earlier flash. Then Cloud went to the stone structure and pushed something opening the wall.  
  
Ralena grinned "Sometimes I'm actually thankful for these abilities," and then pushed the same panel as Cloud did, and the door opened. She went down the old wooden stairs carefully, one of the stairs gave out on her way down, but she caught herself and continued down. She raised a brow at the skeleton she saw in the corner and walked further down the hall and found a library. Then she saw Vincent, once again in the room apparently threatening another man dressed in a lab coat, she was able to read "Hojo" on his name tag. Hojo then pulled out a gun and shot Vincent, Ralena gasped, and almost ran to Vincent's aid, only to remember an instant later that it already happened. Then Vincent and the laughing Hojo faded, replaced with a worried Cloud as he looked at the same man she saw disappear into the flames. She held her breath, hoping she would not have to witness another murder. Thankfully it didn't happen the vision faded too quickly for anything to happen, but it was enough for her to get the identity of the white haired man, Sephiroth.  
  
She heard something else, as she turned she was beginning to think the number of flashes she was getting was about to border on ridiculous, when she realized it wasn't a flash. Her eyes widened as she saw some odd creature behind her, it was gray with two heads. She decided she wanted to end it quickly. "Fabure, Burane, I call upon the fires of Advan and the sun, strike down on the fools before me. FireRain!" She was a little disappointed that it didn't kill the creature, and even more so that it seemed to have no effect. It took a while but she finally destroyed one of the heads, luckily it was the one that casted the Bolt spells. She smiled when she felt her body reach its limit, she decided to use her "payback" ability. All the un-healed damage done to her by the creature would be done to it. When it was over she took a minute to wrap up her wounds and look at some of the books that Sephiroth had apparently stacked up on the floor some time ago.  
  
".... Hmm... The Jenova Project..." she flipped through a bit of one of the books and then went further back into the library and glanced at some of the papers lying on the table. She wasn't a scientist, but she got the idea that whatever "jenova" was it definitely wasn't good what Hojo had done with it. "My god... this couldn't be a good thing." She picked up a picture of Jenova. "He put the cells of THAT into people!" She dropped the picture and looked around again, "What a lunatic."  
  
She walked back out to the first room of the library, only to hear Hojo's laughter again. She followed it out and saw him in a room, which she hadn't noticed there being a door too. She saw Vincent, after having been a victim of Hojo's experiments. "And here, Vincent, you shall sleep here as penance for your sins," he grinned evilly. She started to walk into the room to get a better look at what was going on, only to walk into the actual wall and cause the flash back to end. "Damn," she muttered rubbing her nose.  
  
Then she noticed a lock in the wooden beam, the next thing she knew she saw a hand withdrawing a key from the lock. Hojo grinned walking up the stairs, the key in hand. Curious as to what was in the room she followed him to see what he did with the key, careful to go over the broken step. She followed him out of the secret passage, opening it up as he did, and out to the room with the safe. Ralena wrote down the combination as he opened it realizing what a pain it would be to open in twenty seconds. She saw him place it in the safe, noticing as well the red materia within. Then he placed a tube in it with some weird little creature inside, undoubtedly another of his twisted creations. "Hojo..."  
  
"Yes Lucretia?"  
  
"Have you seen Vincent?" from there the vision faded again. She couldn't quite place it but she knew something was different about Lucretia. She was obviously fatigued, perhaps even sick. Had the vision continued she might have gotten something out of it, but as it was she wasn't sure.  
  
She then considered her options, she could very well open the safe and get the key, but chances were that creature Hojo put in there had grown, if it had lived throughout however long it had been since that happened. She took a moment to check her Materia, putting in a 'time' one in place of the 'all', believing there to be only one monster inside.  
  
It took her several tries but she opened it only to be pushed back as a large half purple and half red creature pushed the door open. 'My god... how did that thing fit in the safe?' The first thing she did was cast "haste" on herself then drew her weapons and thrust and cut at the creature. After a few exchanged hits the red half of the creature hit her with a lightning spell. "This thing knows magic!?" She seathed her weapons again and cast a healing spell, only to get hit again. "Why you lousy...Ivisa, poisona, killer and bane of life now take your next victim, Bio!" She then pulled out her weapons again and struck it again, then the red side dissapeared. "Well I guess it's half over," she hit the creature again, realizing the physical attack didn't affect it as much. "Great," she muttered putting her weapons away, "I hate having to use spells too often." She then cast another healing spell, griting her teeth in breath pain as her flesh knitted itself back together. Next she used a fire spell followed by an ice one. The creature was still up but staggering, "Dammit just DIE already!" Just then the bio spell finished off the creature and it fell to the ground dead. "Well... thank you."  
  
She stepped over to the safe and picked up the key and the Materia inside. As well as some other thing which looked like a barette that she couldn't identify, and probably couldn't use, but she took it anyway. "Gee he must've left in a hurry to leave materia behind." She put the key in her belt pouch and leaned against the outside of the safe, exhausted from the fight and casting so many spells at once.  
  
She glanced at the knocked over table as it was suddenly back up as another vision made itself present. She really didn't feel like it now but she didn't have the strength to block it out. Then in walked Lucretia, followed by a pre-experimental Vincent, "Lucretia please."  
  
"No, Vincent! I'm married to Hojo, I made a vow, 'for better or for worse'... even if he is the worse."  
  
"But Lucretia I love you," he pleaded.  
  
Lucretia looked up at him, "I know Vincent, I... I love you too but I can't just leave. What about Seph-"  
  
"Lucretia, do you know what Hojo is doing to your son?" The vision disappeared again and Ralena cursed to herself, 'Why do they always do that when it's just getting good!' She stood up slowly and pulled out a vial and downed the potion within it. "-Ugh- these things always taste awful. Well time to see what Hojo's got in the basement."  
  
She made her way back down to the basement, downing another potion on the way. I wonder if he's still alive, she thought, that thing in the safe sure lived a long time on it's own, of course this guy's human... or was anyway. When she got to the hidden door she stuck the key in and started to turn it, it took a little work since rust had set in. Finally the lock clicked and she slowly pushed the heavy door open.  
  
The air was stale, and it seemed obvious that no one had been in this room for years, In the middle of the room there were two large cases that looked like coffins more than anything else. She went over to the sealed coffin and knelt down beside it. "Hmm... now how do I open this thing?" She moved her hands around the edge and located two latches. She undid them and pulled open the case. The Coffin gave a hiss and some of the air came out, blowing back her hair a bit.  
  
When the mist settled she nearly lost her breath at the sight of the man inside. She didn't expect him to still look so young, since she had already seen images of the child he took care of as an adult. She assumed that it had some kind of device that kept him from aging in the coffin. His long black hair was spread over him like smooth black tendrils. A red cape covered his clothes and there was a red piece of cloth wrapped around his forehead. He certainly was a handsome man, but his features were sad and brooding, even in sleep (or was it death?). She reached over to brush some hair out of his face when his right hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She gasped as he opened his blood red eyes and looked at her.  
  
"uhh... Hi, I'm Ralena," she stuttered with a nervous smile, "Vincent I presume?"  
  
"Why did you wake me? What are you doing here?"  
  
Her expression turned from one of surprise to confusion. "Don't you want to be let out?"  
  
"I am here to atone for my sins, now go away and leave me be." He let go of her hand and reached over to close the lid once more.  
  
She gave him a perturbed look and shoved her hand up on the lid so he couldn't close it. "And how can you atone for anything just lying here in some form of living death? Dead men can't right wrongs," she told him seriously. "The way I see it it's Hojo's fault, not yours."  
  
She pulled her hand away from the top and he sat up and narrowed his eyes at her, "How do you know about Hojo?"  
  
She grinned and stood, "Well at least I got your attention. To make it simple, I have powers and I saw some of the things that happened here. And I know you did nothing to deserve this."  
  
"But that is what I did wrong, I did nothing," he responded without showing any emotion.  
  
She stomped her foot in frustration. "Dammit what is with you? How can you feel such despair? It's making me depressed!"  
  
He stood and pointed toward the open door. "Then leave me to my own hell here and go." He was a little more than a half head taller than her, the clothes her wore under the cape were black, and his left hand was still lost in the folds of the cape.  
  
"Argh! You don't understand do you? It's not your fault Hojo is some mad scientist! It's not your fault he put cells of that… that THING in people! And it's not your fault Sephiroth went nuts because of it!" He turned to her at the mention of Sephiroth and she noticed his expression was almost one of surprise. "Now listen, the way I see it you have two chocies. One- you can come with me, when can find this Hojo guy and dispense some indiscriminant justice, and maybe even find Sephiroth, or Two- you can stay in this tomb and ROT!" As she spoke she used her powers to make him feel a little more curious about what had happened to Hojo and Sephiroth. It seemed to work.  
  
"Hojo is still alive?"  
  
She shrugged, "I believe so. I heard he works in Midgar for Shin-Ra, but I'm not really sure I haven't been there in at least five maybe six years. I didn't like the place, too polluted.  
  
"And Sephiroth?"  
  
Ralena thought a moment, "Well, the last vision I had of him was when he looked in his mid twenties, this town was burning down around him, and he was enjoying it. Creeped me out honestly. I tried asking a few people here about it but they just act like it never happened and got really suspicious."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I can sense people's feelings. The people here are keeping a secret, but I don't know what." She looked up at Vincent who seemed to be thinking. "If... umm," she started, "If your wondering about Lucretia-"  
  
He cut her off abruptly, "I'm not."  
  
At that moment she decided to change the subject, "Well are you coming with me or not?"  
  
Vincent looked passed her then looked down at her, "I am not sure I belong in that world out there any more. Hojo has turned me into a monster." As if to make his point he pulled his left hand from his cloak revealing to her that it was a gold claw and made a fist with it.  
  
She looked at it with little concern, and wondered what all the fuss was about, "I don't see what's so bad about a metal hand."  
  
"My claw is not what I speak of but... I will go with you."  
  
She grinned at her small victory, "Well then is there anything you need? A weapon perhaps?" He turned and bent over the coffin he had been in and pulled out a gun. "Well I guess that settles that."  
  
As they headed up the stairs she pointed out the broken step. "Ralena..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you know what I'm feeling?"  
  
She turned a moment and looked at him and then flashed him a little bit of smile before heading back up the stairs. "Well, since you asked. You have hope again. It's not much, but it's there. And you're a little scared, I'm guessing it's because of what you see yourself as. I only sense emotions not the thoughts behind them." Vincent digested this silently, as they headed down to the foyer. He was so distracted he didn't hear the rest of what she said. "As soon as we get some lunch and supplies I say we get outta here. The people in this town give me the cre-"  
  
Suddenly she stopped and Vincent nearly ran into her on the steps. "What is it?" She carefully moved herself towards the railing and grasped onto it with both hands, her now green eyes wide. "Ralena?"  
  
Ralena felt the adult Sephiroth pass her more than she saw him. The emotions running through him were so strong. The insanity, the need for vengeance, the lust for power, and the malicious desire to destroy. "So... much," she whispered through trembling lips, "...such... strong..." She put a hand to her head and nearly collapsed. Had Vincent not been there to grab her she probably would have fallen down the stairs. She took in a deep, shaky breath and closed her eyes once again. Then she stood and placed the hand Vincent had grabbed back on the railing. "I'm fine now," she said reassuringly, "It's over."  
  
"What Happened?"  
  
"Remember I told you I had powers?" He nodded. "Well I'm not just an empath when I visit a place or touch something I can see what happened there, or to it sometimes, and I feel all the emotions associated with the event as well." She paused a moment longer to take another long breath, "I just never... experienced anything like that."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Sephiroth. He just walked down these stairs and out the door. It must've been just before he burned down the town." She then started heading down the stairs again, faster than before. "I have to get out of here before I go crazy." She opened the door and looked at Vincent as he continued to walk towards the door. She looked at him, annoyed, "Can we hurry it up please?"  
  
When she was outside she saw the image of several people walk up a path. "Vincent where does that lead?"  
  
"That path goes up to Mt. Nibel."  
  
"Come on, let's go!" She turned and looked at Vincent who hadn't moved and looked at her oddly. "Just trust me," she grabbed his hand and ran up the path with him.  
  
'Someone was here not long ago,' she thought, 'and they were following Sephiroth.'  
  
***  
  
As they walked through the interweaving caves, Vincent began to wonder if Ralena wasn't already insane, but she did seem to have a good heart. Nonetheless he would keep an eye on her, she seemed to know a little too much, and he wasn't sure if he believed she had powers. After they left the town she had pulled out a materia and used it to amplify her voice and whistled, soon after a Chocobo came by and she talked to it a bit and it went off again. As he watched her back ahead of him he thought about how strange she was, he found it odd how she had been so ready to help him, as though she had decided to do it before hand. 'But can I truly be helped? I am a walking nightmare with no family, no friends, and barely a soul. Is there anything that can be done for me? Or is this just a useless chase to raise false hopes?'  
  
"Is something wrong Vincent?" She asked turning to him once again.  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." She looked at him as he passed her and then she walked up after him. It was then he realized he had yet to ask where they were going, or rather why. "Ralena, why are we heading up to Mt. Nible?"  
  
She thought a moment, "Didn't I already say?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh. Well just as we left I had a vision of some people who came up this way about a day or so ago, they were after Sephiroth." He turned to her in silent response and she continued. "I figured at the least we could find out why they were after him and what they know."  
  
"Who did you see?"  
  
"A blonde guy, with spikey hair, a big guy with a gun attached to his arm, and..." she bit her lip a moment as if she wasn't sure what she saw.  
  
"And?"  
  
"A cat holding a megaphone riding a stuffed mog?" she answered in a way that asked if he believed it. His was response was a look that questioned her sanity.  
  
***  
  
When they got to the Mako Reactor she went pass the image of a girl crying over her dead father, declaring her hatred for the ShinRa, Sephiroth and SOLDIER. She followed the girl who ran up the steps to Sephiroth ready to kill him with his own sword, but he slashed at her gut and she fell down the stairs. Sephiroth went into the room with "JENOVA" written above the door. A spikey haired Brunette was the next to face Sephiroth only to be cut down after sticking his sword into Sephiroth's back. The white haired SOLDIER then limped down the stairs with Jenova's head, pass a young blonde boy in a ShinRa uniform who had moved the girl. The blonde, who she believed to be the same one who she saw traveling up the mountain, what was his name?.... Kyle, Clyde... Cloud! That was it. Cloud chased after him with the other man's sword only to have the Masamune stuck through his torso. Ralena gasped in amazement as the boy grabbed the sword's blade and, using his body as the turning point, picked up Sephiroth on the other end of his sword, and tossed him and his bloody masamune into the Mako pit.  
  
Vincent watched her and followed her silently while she narrated the vision to him. "From what I can tell he thinks Jenova is his mother." she paused a moment then said, "Not long after..." she concentrated a bit more, "some ShinRa soldiers, probably under Hojo's orders, came and took the rest of Jenova. She squinted again picking up distant emotions. "… There's something near here."  
  
When they got back outside Vincent heard a distant battle with his keen senses. "There's a fight, this way." He led the way, and they had just seen the three people (if a cat riding a stuffed mog counts as a person) she previously mentioned fighting a dragon, when the large man with the gun arm shot out a grenade at the creature they were fighting. That wouldn't have stopped them but the avalanche that the explosion caused did.  
  
"Damn... Guess we have to go around. At least we can get some supplies on the way."  
  
***  
  
When they had bought the supplies, she carried the large pack out into the plains that spread out before the town of Niblehiem. "I suppose you're wondering how we're going to carry all this, after I let my chocobo go." she let out a loud whistle. He looked at her somewhat confused, "Well just give her a second." Soon Haretia came running up to her, Ralena pulled out some greens and gave it to her, and then put the harness on. "Hello girl, told you I'd be back for you." She put the pack over the chocobo's back and climbed on, then she pointed to her new companion. "Haretia this is Vincent." Vincent looked at her like she must've been crazy before she let him out of the mansion again. The bird tilted it's head and looked at him and back at Ralena then it walked over to him, tilted it's head to the other side then squaked at him. Ralena laughed, "She likes you."  
  
Vincent looked up at the bird than back at her as if to say, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Oh don't worry about it come on," She offered her hand so he could get on. He took her hand and did so. As soon as she started riding Vincent mentioned that the way to Midgar was the other way. "I know, but I want to go to Rocket Town to get some more Materia. Besides Sephiroth probably headed that way."  
  
They decided to go straight through to the mountains on the other side of the forest and then follow the mountain around to Rocket Town. "At the latest we'll be there by tomorrow," she said as they entered the forest. "Haretia's tired, let's get off and walk while we have the shade."  
  
Vincent agreed and got off. They only got into one fight on their way through the forest, each time Ralena had commanded Haretia to stay back. Halfway between the forest and mountains they got into another fight against six large insect-like monsters. As one of the creatures hit Vincent again he doubled over, alarmed Ralena ran over towards him to defend him. "Stay back!" he shouted. Too busy with the other two monsters not to obey his command she did so. She glanced back over in time to see the third ready to strike him. "VINCENT!"  
  
She shouldn't have worried, just then she saw why Vincent felt he was a monster, at that moment he transformed into a purple horned beast with a red mane of hair. "Oh. My. God." She could feel the blood lust of the creature he had become, and watched as it tore apart the monster that had been attacking him. Then it turned towards the two she fought, her eyes widened and she quickly jumped back just in time to avoid being fried by the flames that exploded around the creatures.  
  
She nearly froze in terror as the beast turned on her. It stalked towards her, sensing its hostility she dropped her weapons. It helped calm him, though not as much as she would've liked. She let out feelings of calm and peace, and talked easily to him. "Vincent, it's me. Remember? Ralena? Annoying psychic chic?" She thankfully noticed the recognition in its eyes. She cowered as it threw back its head and let out a roar, when it finished Vincent was on his knees panting. Ralena ran to his side. "Vincent are you ok?"  
  
"Now you see what kind of monster I truly am," he responded wearily, "I understand if you want me to leave."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." She whistled for Haretia and told him to get on.  
  
"You're not scared?"  
  
"Terrified," she grinned, "but no more so then you probably are."  
  
"Probably?" he asked getting on the bird, "I thought you could read feelings."  
  
"I can, but I usually try not to violate other peoples lives like that." Ralena then said something to the bird. She started a slow run, little more than a jog, which Haretia easily matched. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Running. What's it look like?"  
  
"Get on the chocobo with me, you'll tire yourself out."  
  
She laughed, "I can run like this all day. Besides it's Haretia, not 'the chocobo'," the bird squaked in agreement. She ran for another half- hour before she gave into his parenting tone. Though she didn't show it, she was happy that he seemed concerned about something other than his "living hell."  
  
They found a cave to sleep in that night, "You want first or second or third watch?"  
  
"Third? Who else is there?"  
  
She gave him an annoyed look, "Why do you ask so many questions?"  
  
"Why are you always so optimistic?"  
  
"Hey, I'd rather be an optimist and a fool then a pessimist and right,"  
  
He gave her a blank look and repeated his question, "Who is the third?"  
  
".... Haretia!"  
  
"The bird?" he asked incredulously  
  
"Yes, we've done it before. She is very smart, she always wakes me when she hears or sees something." She heard Vincent mutter something under his breath. "What was that?"  
  
"Nothing, I'll take first watch." He sat down on the opposite side of the fire. Ralena took off her boots and vest and pulled out a blanket. She walked over to the chocobo who was already sitting in one corner and laid down putting her head against her pet.  
  
"Well, wake me up in a few hours for second watch. G'night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
***  
  
Not long after they left Rocket Town was in sight she took the equipment off Haretia and sent her off before they entered. They approached the town from the back of a house where a plane was parked, and a fat man was messing with it. Next thing they knew Cloud and two Brunettes, both women, came out. A few words were exchanged and then they started fighting. "Aww gee," she looked around wondering which side to take. Her eyes lit up as she saw something. "Vincent help them, I have an idea," she said running off.  
  
"Where are you..." He trailed off as she ran around the house. He ran over and jumped the fence before shooting at the fat man.  
  
He squealed in pain as the bullet hit, "Ohh, why you," Palmer than shot Vincent with his Mako gun, pushing his limit. Cloud and his friend's weren't sure who he was but they seemed to appreciate the help, needless to say they were surprised when he doubled over, Vincent looked up enough to give the fat man an evil, red eyed glare, before once again transforming into the Gilian Beast. His opponent and the ones he was helping all stepped back. The beast roared and fire burst around Palmer. As he continued to whimper Vincent pounced on him and got a shot to the gut several times for his efforts.  
  
As soon as the beast let go Palmer began to run away, unfortunately for him Ralena had found a truck and hit the man with it. "Wow I think he bounced..." she muttered before looking out to where the battle had previously taken place. "Oh no, Vincent!" She ran out of the cab to his side, as the beast knelt on the ground.  
  
"Who are you?" one of the girls asked.  
  
"I'm Ralena, I'm here to help you," once she answered she turned back to Vincent once again using her powers to calm the injured creature. "Vincent... it's all right" with a low moan the creature changed back into her traveling companion.  
  
"The plane isn't stopping!" Cloud yelled, "Quick get on!"  
  
Tifa reached to help Ralena and Vincent who was still weak and bleeding from his side. Then she saw a ShinRa soldier come around the house. "Go on without us, we'll be fine."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'll meet you at Gold Saucer if we ever get away, just GO!"  
  
"Tifa Hurry!" Cloud yelled.  
  
"Good Luck," Tifa said to them before running to the plane.  
  
"Same to you," she whispered. Ralena watched them as they flew into the sky and saw another man jump on the plane before smoke came from the back.  
  
It wasn't long before soldiers surrounded her and Vincent, and a blonde man in white approached them. "Miss you do realize it is a crime to steal a vehicle in order to use it to hit a ShinRa executive don't you?"  
  
She looked back up from the injured Vincent to the man, "And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Rufus, President of ShinRa Inc. And you are under arrest."  
  
***  
  
As they rode the Tiny Bronco near land Tifa turned to Cloud, "Cloud, there was something weird about that women's eyes."  
  
"What is it Tifa?"  
  
"Well they almost looked like Mako Eyes, but there was something different about them."  
  
"Hey!" Yuffie called from the land, "What's up?"  
  
"Two people just helped us get away from the ShinRa, we think the girl had Mako eyes."  
  
"Really what'd they look like?"  
  
"Well the man was very creepy, he even had red eyes, and the girl had red hair and hit Palmer with a truck."  
  
Yuffie turned to Aeris, "Did she have a white shirt and green pants?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I know her! I meet her not long before you guys, her names Ralena right?"  
  
"As a matter of fact it is." Yuffie was about to say more but then several ShinRa soldiers came from across the bridge with guns.  
  
***  
  
Vincent slowly opened his eyes to see the metal ceiling, he had passed out not long after they were arrested. He felt something under his head and tried to sit up but a wave of dizziness hit him, the pain in his side was still there as well. Just then he heard the door open and another person was tossed inside was tossed inside. "Ralena?" he muttered.  
  
"Vincent! You're alright!" She walked over beside him, her hair shadowing her face in the dim light of the cell.  
  
"That," he groaned, "is quite debatable."  
  
She noticed the injury he had still wasn't taken care of. "Oh here let me take care of that, take off your shirt."  
  
He did so then asked, "Where are we?"  
  
"We're in the ShinRa HQ, somewhere around the 60th floor, I think." She looked at his wound, the Mako gun had not only gone through his flesh but it also left burns around it as well. She sucked in a breath through her teeth, "Ohh this looks bad." She took the sheet from the bed and tore part of it off. She got it wet at the sink and began cleaning the wound. She looked up at his face and noticed a slight grimace. 'Damn the ShinRa,' she thought, 'If only they hadn't taken all our materia this wouldn't be a problem.' It took a little while but she had finally cleaned it out, the whole time Vincent remained silent. "I'm going to have to rip up the rest of the sheet to use for a bandage."  
  
As soon as she finished wrapping him up she suddenly stopped and looked towards the door. Vincent looked at her confused, seeing nothing. "Here's another one for you," she heard a soldier say, "Go on in."  
  
Just then a little girl with red hair, who couldn't have been much more than six, came in holding a stuffed Chocobo. "And who might you be?" a woman asked, she had long brown hair and wore a red dress, though she looked extremely tired.  
  
The girl held up the doll, "This is Haretia." Ralena looked shocked at the name of the girl's chocobo.  
  
"Oh I see, and how did you come up with that name?"  
  
"Mommy told me that, her mommy was my gardening angel, so I named it after her."  
  
The woman smiled and pointed to the bed where a young girl slept, "That's my daughter, Aeris, but she's taking a nap right now, and my name is Ilfana." The young red head looked over to the bed then back at the woman. "Are you going to tell me your name or do I have to ask Haretia?" The girl looked down at her feet and mumbled something. "What?"  
  
"If I tell you, do you promise not to give me shots like that one man did."  
  
The woman looked at the girl, now very concerned for her, "I promise."  
  
"Ralena."  
  
If she had not been kneeling beside the bed Ralena would have fallen to the ground, "Oh my god," she whispered hoarsely. She brought her hands to her mouth and repeated, "oh my god."  
  
Vincent put his hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?"  
  
She turned to him with wide eyes, "Vincent I've been here before!"  
  
His expression told her he didn't know what she meant, "You've been arrested before?"  
  
"No, you don't understand, I must've been five or six at the time. Before now I never knew anything before I was fourteen. Just one day I woke up, somewhere in the slums, and I didn't know anything, all I had was a necklace with my name carved on the back, I lived there for about a year before deciding to leave Midgar." She reached into her shirt and pulled out the charm, it was on a long string so that it hid under her shirt. It was a smoothed green rock where the leather string looped through a hole in the charm. "For the longest time, this was all I had..."  
  
"Ralena?"  
  
She shook her head, tearing her eyes away from the stone charm around her neck, "I'm ok Vincent, I'm just tired. I hardly slept the whole way back from Rocket Town."  
  
"Take the bed," He offered.  
  
She refused, "No you're injured, I'll be fine." As she turned he caught a glimpse of her face and grabbed her arm. She winced and let out a small yelp. "What?"  
  
He pulled her down and pushed the hair out of her face, his eyes widened as he saw the bruises. "I'll be fine." she insisted again.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It's nothing," she pulled herself from his grip, putting her head down so her hair blocked her face again, "They just got done... asking me a few questions is all. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go to sleep."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm tired." Not long after that Ralena was fast asleep leaning in the corner at the foot of the bed. Vincent looked at her silhouette in the corner, he noticed that he was actually angry that the ShinRa had beaten her. 'No,' he thought, 'I would be angry if those creatures had beaten any woman.' He lay back down and soon found himself in his nightmares of sleep.  
  
***  
  
Vincent awoke again, It must have really been night now, because the lights were off in the hall. Then he realized he heard something in the corner. He slowly sat up and then noticed that Ralena was crying quietly. "'Fana," she seemed to be talking like a child, "'Ris.. I want to talk to 'Fana." He got off the bed and kneeled next to her. "It hurts 'Ris... Where's 'Fana?" Upon closer inspection she was curled up in a fetal position, as close to the wall's corner as she could be.  
  
"Ralena..." He kneeled down beside her, not sure what to do.  
  
"That man, 'Ris… he used some lights on me. 'Ris... it hurts. It hurts in my head, and it hurts in my chest."  
  
Not sure if it would make a difference he asked her, "What man Ralena?"  
  
"Th… the man who gave me shots, the one with the white coat and glasses" She started crying again. Not sure how to comfort her. Gently he reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, he uneasily pulled her closer and she cried into his shirt. "'Ris, I want my momma. It... it hurts."  
  
"Everything will be alright Ralena," he whispered, "Don't worry, Hojo won't hurt either of us ever again." His red eyes glowed in anger, "I promise."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Hika-chan: Hey Ral  
  
Ralena: *eyes her suspciously *Yeah?  
  
Hika-chan: Could you say it?  
  
Ral: What? No, it's stupid.  
  
Hika-chan: Do it or I'll make your life a living hell.  
  
Ral: Too late for that.  
  
Hika-chan: *superior grin* I can always let Hojo keep you  
  
Ral: You wouldn't.  
  
Hika-chan: wanna test that theory?  
  
Ralena: *mutters* I see dead people....  
  
Hika-chan: YAY!!  
  
Ralena: *sighs, sweatdrops* -_-' 


	2. Ch 2: Stars Of Life

All FF7 characters and places are the creation and property of the almighty gods of RPGs at SquareSoft  
  
Empathy: Chapter Two  
  
Stars of Life  
  
A Final Fantasy 7 Fanfic by Hika-chan  
  
Ralena ran to the window of her cell, "Someone please help!"  
  
A solider came up to the door, "What is it?"  
  
Her eyes were wide and her voice panicked, "Please, you have to help me! I think he's dead!" The soldier opened the door and saw Vincent lying on the floor. "Just look how pale he is, and I don't think he's breathing." The soldier turned Vincent over and as he did Vincent swung his left arm around and knocked out the soldier with his metal claw. Ralena wiped the tears from her face, smiling. "I knew I should've been an actress."  
  
Vincent picked up the gun and looked out in the hall. "Do you know where our weapons are?"  
  
She grinned, "Yep, lucky for us these guys aren't very good at hiding things." She led him to a room just down the hall, she went to the other side of the door and pointed into it. He nodded and he went into the door pointing the gun at the man inside at the computer. "Hello," she said to the man, "Your going to open the safe with our weapons now aren't you?" The man was wide eyed and nodded vigorously. "Well what are you waiting for? Open it or my friend here will spread your brains across that computer."  
  
The man went to the safe and opened it as soon as he did Vincent knocked him out with the butt of the gun. They quickly grabbed their weapons and materia, then she searched the man and found a key card. "Ahh here we go."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
She grinned, "It's a key card," she closed her eyes focusing on it, "Just as I thought, you can't open any doors to get on or off the floors above the 60th without one. Come on, we're taking the stairs, They'd probably think to check the elevators. Let me use a cure spell on you."  
  
He nodded, "I heal fast."  
  
She looked at him as she opened the door to the stairs, "Yeah, sure." Then she shooed him into the stairwell and cast a healing spell on him. "There, now we can go." They rushed down the stairs then Vincent grabbed her arm and stopped her. "What is it?"  
  
"There's someone coming up this way," he whispered, "and there's no where to hide."  
  
"Have a little faith," she smiled changing two of her materia around, "It's an Illusion Materia, now lean against the wall, don't move, and be quiet, Rana zoran, shadows hide us in your dark cloak, shadow meld." The two were then visibly covered by the shadows just before two people came up the stairs.  
  
"I can't believe the elevators are broken," The woman in red said, "By the way, has there been any word on Hojo, Tseng?"  
  
"No ma'am," the Turk replied, "The last visible contact of him was in Costa Del Sol two weeks ago, since then we've had no leads."  
  
"Damn, he's about as hard to find as Sephiroth and Cloud's little crew."  
  
"Actually Reno, Rude, and Elena said they might have seen Cloud in Wutai."  
  
"What? Why didn't they do anything?! He's got the Ancient with him!" Scarlet demanded.  
  
Tseng shrugged, "They said it was because it was their day off."  
  
As the door above closed behind the two, the shadows pulled away from Ralena and Vincent. She looked up at where the two left and then back at Vincent, "Ancient?" He simply shrugged in response and they continued down the stairs, "You never were a good conversationalist."  
  
"And how would you know?"  
  
"Why Mr. Valentine is that a hint of Humor I hear in your voce?"  
  
"No." They were able to make it down to the ground level of the ShinRa HQ without further incident. Once the back door was closed and they were sneaking away from the building they heard a siren in the building go off. "Guess someone finally noticed we're not in our cell," she said and they continued to leave the area.  
  
***  
  
Aeris sat on the Tiny Bronco waiting for the others to come back from the nearby weapon shop where they were supposed to get information on th eTemple of the Anchients. Something had been bothering her for the last several days, since Ralena and her friend had helped them against Palmer. But she just couldn't place it, and it was more than just the mention of the strange glow in her eyes. She was scared for her as well, there was no way she could've gotten away from Rufus and the ShinRa with her companion as wounded as he was. Aeris had asked Yuffie what she knew of the woman, and wondered where her powers came from. She had yet to let on to anyone about how worried she was. She smiled when Cloud came back up to the downed plane. "So did you find anything on the Temple of the Ancients?"  
  
***  
  
The duo got out of Midgar that same day, fighting only a few soldiers on the way out, gladly before they could radio for help. They considered themselves lucky that the last group they fought had motorcycles, even though they knew the batteries wouldn't last them to Junon since they had to be charged every few days as a security percaution. They made it all the way to Midgar swamp before dumping the bikes, unable to take them through the swamp anyway.  
  
It didn't take them long to notice the large snake following them as another chase began, "What is that thing!?"  
  
"The Midgar Zolom." Vincent answered.  
  
"If you knew what it was why didn't you mention it BEFORE we went into the swamp!?!?"  
  
"I was locked in a coffin for 27 years, I didn't think it still lived."  
  
"Well it's a little late NOW isn't it?" It wasn't long before they were forced to fight it. She was more than happy to use her payback ability on it before casting Cure again. Then she saw Vincent beginning his transformation and the reptile noticed his vulnerability. She ran to cover him and the snake bit her instead, lifting her in the air with its teeth before dropping her to the wet ground. Vincent saw this and yelled out, turning into a Frankenstein look alike. The creature was quickly dispatched of after that and he ran to her side changing back on the way over. She had landed in the water that was now red with her blood. "Ralena, Ralena can you hear me?" He looked up as he could hear the distant crashing of another Zolom, he picked up her limp form and ran to the flat ground not twenty yards away.  
  
He put her down gently on the ground and her checked her pulse, which was none existent. He cursed silently and grabbed her pack, he had to find a phoenix down before it was too late. He wasn't sure when it was but he knew there was only a certain amount of time before the phoenix down would no longer do any good. He found it and spread it over her, he saw it glow and sparkle and hoped for the best. For a moment nothing happened as Vincent began to feel the weight of another sin on his chest. Then slowly her green orbs opened, "Vincent?" she stubbornly tried to get up but he pushed her down.  
  
"Stay down, you died remember?"  
  
She looked at him with a distant expression in her eyes, "I saw Ilfana," she said quietly her eyes moving toward the sky. "She told me my parents have already rejoined the cycle, that they have already been reborn." She smiled and brought her hand to the green charm, "...and she gave me back some memories."  
  
Not really wanting to ruin the moment, but seeing no better time to bring it up, "Ralena... what did Hojo do to you?"  
  
She looked up at him, almost accusingly, but explained anyway. "Well Ilfana was an Ancient, also known as the Cetra, her race was proficized to find the "promised land," and Hojo, being the mad scientist he was, decided to see how a combination of Mako radiation and the blood of an Ancient would affect a human being. Since I was apparently an orphan, had the right blood type, and too young to know any better, Hojo used me for the test subject. About a year later Ilfana tried to escape with me and her daughter, but I dropped my doll, when I ran back to get it Ilfana tried to get me. We were both hit, and they were unable to get to me so she continued running with Aeris." She sat up and looked at the whole in her clothes where she was bitten, absentmindedly fingering the torn cloth. "I was taken back to the ShinRa Tower and to Hojo. As I became more difficult over the years, he began using drugs on me to make me more compliant before someone found out about me and helped me escape."  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
She almost smiled at the memory, "I think it was Sephiroth, Lucretia would've been proud."  
  
Vincent nodded, "Yes, she would be."  
  
***  
  
Five days later, when they arrived at the Golden Saucer, the man at the ticket counter questioned them. "Ma'am may I ask your name?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well someone who bought a lifetime pass asked that someone fitting your description and his, to be put on but he only gave me the woman's name, so I'm asking to be sure."  
  
"Oh, in that case, my name is Ralena and I assume my friend would be Cloud?"  
  
The ticket man looked at the list, "Yes it is, and for reference may I have your friend's name."  
  
"Vincent Valentine," she answered for him.  
  
"Your friends said they would be at the entrance to Wonder Square every day from 4 to 4:30."  
  
"When did they get here?"  
  
"Two days ago."  
  
She looked to Vincent, "hmm good timing." She looked at the clock in the ticket booth, "It's almost 4:30! come on!" She grabbed him by the claw and ran inside reading the signs infront of each tube. Awkwardly shoving Vincent in first she jumped in after him. When she came out of the tube she nearly landed on Vincent, but he was able to move out of the way just in time.  
  
"RALENA!" She heard someone call and turned to see the young materia thief running towards her.  
  
"Yuffie? Oh my god what are you doing here?"  
  
"I joined up with Cloud not long after I met you, we were beginning to give up on you."  
  
She smiled seeing a few other members of the team come up, "I gotta say it's nice to get some other company, Vincent's pessimism is driving me nuts. No offense Vincent." As a response he just glanced up at her and then looked away.  
  
She saw a blonde man walk up and he pull a cigarette from his mouth. "She's Yuffie's friend? Shit that's all we f&*%ing need."  
  
"Well I'm not sure we're friends just yet, I only met her once before. Anyway I'm Ralena and you are?"  
  
"Cid Highwind," He took her offered hand and shook it. "Who the f&*% is Dracula over there?"  
  
"That is Vincent Valentine, uhhh and who might the rest of you be?" The others introduced themselves the girl in pink last. Ralena's eyes went wide, "Aeris?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Ralena brought a hand to her mouth and she walked up to the girl. "Do... how should I put this? Do I seem familiar to you?"  
  
Aeris looked over the girl, "There is something... but I'm not sure."  
  
"Are you sure you don't remember me 'Ris?"  
  
Areis' jaw dropped, "Oh my... what happened to you?"  
  
"I got caught and taken back to Hojo, about six years ago Sephiroth helped me escape."  
  
"Sephiroth!?" more than just Cloud responded and Barret brought up his gun, seeing the threat Vincent drew his as well. "Did I saw something wrong?"  
  
"She's been workin' with Sephi-"  
  
"Put it away Barret," Cloud said before anything happened, "She said he helped her SIX years ago. That was before Sephiroth went mad."  
  
"Oh THAT's reassuring," Barret muttered.  
  
"Wait a minute," Yuffie cut in, "I thought you said that you couldn't remember anything from before you were 14."  
  
"I know but I kinda ...died on the way over. In the time it took Vincent to revive me," She turned and smiled at Aeris, "I saw Ilfana, she returned my memories, Aeris. And she wanted me to tell you that she loves you."  
  
***  
  
Ralena spent the next few hours in the food court area talking with Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie. At one point Cloud came over to ask her more about how she got involved with everything, and about how she got hooked up with Vincent. She quietly dismissed herself after giving him an explanation and retired to her room.  
  
She saw Vincent sitting outside the Ghost Hotel she smiled lightly at him. "It's only seven," he commented flatly, "Done having fun already?"  
  
She shook her head, "I spent the last few hours talking with the girls, in the food court and the gondola. This place is a little noisy for my tastes. Maybe in the morning when there aren't so many people around." He nodded as if sharing her idea. "Well I'm going to finally unpack. See ya later."  
  
She went up to her room and took out the few things she owned, she noticed a cut on her pants that she hadn't noticed before and pulled out her mend materia. There was almost always one to a group, it was used to fix up the larger holes made in clothes and to fix chips in weapons. Just like the shirt and vest that was torn from the Zolom's teeth. She put her hand to her side, it still ached a little there. She fixed the hole in her pants and went back down stairs once again finding Vincent outside the hotel. "Why are you just sitting there?"  
  
He almost seemed to jump at her voice, "There is nothing else for me to do here."  
  
She crossed her arms, "Are you being nostalgic?"  
  
"No, there nothing in my past to be happy about."  
  
She sat down next to him on the large tombstone on which he was pirched, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She put a reassuring hand on his claw, "I think you're just so use to the darkness that you don't think there's any light left, if you look further I'm sure you'll find it." She smiled at him warmly, which he didn't seem to respond to, "Of course I suppose you should start small, you don't want to blind yourself. Be like the night."  
  
He turned to her, "I am."  
  
She shook her head, "No you're not, look." She pointed up to the ceiling, painted black with little lights to imitate the midnight sky. "Even though it is very dark there are thousands, millions of stars that make up for that darkness and make it beautiful. Those stars are the things that make life worth living."  
  
"There are no stars in my sky."  
  
She stood up, "Get out of your coffin Vincent, you are the only one keeping you from seeing the stars." With that she got up and walked away, "I'm joining Red and Yuffie for a play and it doesn't start for about two or three hours, you're welcome to join us." She had almost made it to the tombstone when Cloud and the others made their way up from Round Square.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"We're gonna have a meetin'." Barret answered her. So she and the rest of the mix-matched group went into the hotel lobby to discuss their quest.  
  
***  
  
After the meeting Yuffie and Ralena went to Wonder Square to play the games, promising to meet Red XIII before the play. Fortunately it was a special night and everything was free. Yuffie easily beat Ralena at the fighting game, but Ralena seemed to be a natural at Snowboarding one. "I hope I can really snowboard one day, that was fun."  
  
"Why would you wanna do that?" Yuffie retorted, "This one's more convenient.... and real snowboarding's cold."  
  
"Let's try that game!" Yuffie followed Ralena to the arm wrestling game, both lost horribly, but it was fun enough. After trying their hand at the basketball game, they went to the meet Red at the play in Event Square. Before the play actually started Ralena stood in the aisle looking around at the audience.  
  
"Why do you keep looking around like that?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"Are you expecting someone?" Red finished.  
  
She took her eyes off the rest of the chairs and the door long enough to respond. "I invited Vincent to join us, he needs a little fun in his life." Before either of her fellow audience members could respond music began to play and the house lights went out. "Oops, play's starting." She sat down and the curtain opened, the narration made the story sound like a fairy tale for children. The Evil Dragon King kidnapped the kingdom's princess, Rosa. Then the Legendary Hero Alfred wandered on stage, looking almost lost. "What the? Is that Cloud?"  
  
"It seems it is," Red answered. Then a knight walked up to him, well not so much walked as twirled, and said dialog so cheesy that she was sure a 10-year-old could do better. Cloud still seemed lost so the knight introduced the King, who also spun on-stage. The king said that he knew someone who could help him, on that cue in came a wizard. Apparently not having seen the wizard Cloud first walked up to the knight, who directed him to the Wizard. The whole time Yuffie and Ralena were doing their best to quiet their laughter. "What would you like to know?" asked the wizard.  
  
Cloud grinned, "What are the Princesses measur-"  
  
Then entered the Evil Dragon King, with the Princess Rosa, "How dare you ignore me!"  
  
"Please Help me!" The princess cried.  
  
"Hey! That's Aeris!" Yuffie exclaimed quietly.  
  
"Now say it, who is your enemy!?" EDK bellowed.  
  
Cloud just stood there a moment and then with a grin pointed to one of the cast members on stage, "The King."  
  
"Cloud! You're ruining the whole play!" Aeris yelled she stood up and walked up to Cloud and slapped him, he then spun and fell to the ground.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME!!" EDK yelled once again.  
  
"Shut up blabbermouth!" Aeris then charged the dragon and knocked him off stage.  
  
Ralena laughed as the narration continued, "What an incredibly strong princess! And the New Legendary Hero Rosa lived happily ever after."  
  
"Oh man I have to buy a copy of that," She went to the back and purchased a copy of the nights show. After that Yuffie and Red decided to go to bed, but Ralena decided to take a moment to check out the chocobos. She yawned during the second race she watched and decided to turn in for the night. On the way up to the Hotel she saw Cait Sith leaving. "Hey Cait where you going? It's nearly midnight."  
  
"Oh nowhere..." the cat said nervously.  
  
For a moment she found it odd that she got no emotions off the cat, but dismissed it to her exhaustion. "Ah I know," Cait almost looked nervous as she passed behind him. "You have a gambling habit don't you?"  
  
"Yeah," Cait said as though her were ashamed, "I do."  
  
"Well just don't -yawn- spend too much money or Barret'll fill you full on holes."  
  
"I'm sure," the cat said leaving the room.  
  
***  
  
The next day Cloud, Aeris, and Vincent left for the Temple of the Ancients, most of the others would wait at the Golden Saucer. Once they left Ralena walked up to Cait. "So," she asked quietly, "How'd you do at the track last night?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"At the track, how'd you do?"  
  
"Oh, I broke even."  
  
She looked at the cobweb covered grandfather clock. "Hey anyone wanna go with me down to Corel for a bit?"  
  
"Why?" half the gang asked in unision.  
  
"I want to see if Haretia can get here."  
  
"Who's Haretia? Tifa asked.  
  
Ralena grinned, "Come with me and you might find out."  
  
***  
  
Tifa soon saw how fighting in the valley was a good idea, it helped work down her nerves from waiting around for Cloud and the others to come back. Cid had also decided to join them, though the creatures in this region were hardly a challenge, it gave them something to do. Cloud had asked Tifa and Barret to keep an eye on Ralena and, for some strange reason Cait Sith. It took about an hour until she heard Ralena call out, "Haretia!" Tifa looked up and saw a blue figure charging towards them.  
  
Tifa stood there a moment, "Haretia is a Blue..."  
  
"Chocobo?" Cid finished.  
  
"Yep, she's a special one, she can go over any shallow water. I was thinking that I could race her, if she wants to anyway."  
  
"If she wants to? What are you F&#%ing Dr. Dolittle?" Cid asked sardonically. Ralena rolled her eyes, "Well you guys want to go back up now or would you rather fight some more."  
  
"I don't care," Tifa responded, "I am getting a little hungry though."  
  
"Yeah let's go eat," Cid agreed, "Ain't any decent shit to fight out here anyway." When they got to the station Caith Sith had just gotten off the tram with Barret.  
  
"Barret, Cait, where are you guys going?"  
  
"There's a puzzle at the Temple, the closer you get to solving it the smaller the temple gets. Since my body is artificial and controlled by remote I'm going to solve it. And Barret found it necessary to accompany me."  
  
"...and Sephiroth killed Tseng," Barret added. Ralena took a moment to think about where she had head that name before.  
  
"At least that's one less Turk we have to worry about," Tifa said plainly.  
  
"Uh-huh, well I'm going to go race Haretia, you two have fun ok?"  
  
"Huh? Hey where ya goin'?" Barret called after her.  
  
"Don't worry," Tifa whispered, "I got her."  
  
"Great," Barret muttered.  
  
***  
  
She was able to win the first few races she took Haretia in before trying it at the next level, she won the first at that one too, the water had slowed down all the other chocobos. But in the race after that a man with a black chocobo beat her easily. After the race she went to talk to him about it. During the conversation she suddenly stopped. "Oh no,"  
  
"Yes, you gotta use a-"  
  
"No, not that. I... I gotta go! I have to stop her!"  
  
"Wha- stop who?" He looked after Her as she ran out of the arena Tifa not far behind.  
  
"Ralena what's going on?" Tifa asked her as she mounted Haretia.  
  
"There's no time to explain I'm sure the others can tell you!" She tried running after the girl but she was riding the large bird very fast and she soon realized she had no chance of keeping up.  
  
"What was that all about?" Red asked trotting up beside Tifa.  
  
"I'm not sure," she answered, "But I think we'll find out."  
  
It wasn't long till the others arrived, and explained what had happened at the Temple. Sephiroth somehow took control of Cloud and made Cloud give Sephiroth the black Materia, and almost made him attack the others as well. And Aeris left, telling Cloud, through a dream that she would handle Sephiroth on her own. "So that's what Ralena meant." Tifa said.  
  
"Where is Ralena?" Vincent asked, having only noticed her absence at the mentioned of her name.  
  
Tifa took in a breath, "She was talking to one of the Chocobo Racers when she suddenly just said, 'I gotta go. I have to stop her,' and then she got on her chocobo and rode off."  
  
"What is she? Nuts?" Barret said.  
  
"How does she plan on getting to her?" Cloud pondered, "You have to go over quite a bit of ocean to get to where I think she has to go, and we'd have to take the Tiny Bronco to get there ourselves."  
  
"Haretia is a blue chocobo." Vincent stated.  
  
"A wha?"  
  
"A blue chocobo can go over rivers and shallow areas of the ocean," Ester said walking up behind the group. The race agent had wandered over hearing their conversation.  
  
"And anywhere the Tiny Bronco can go," Red concluded.  
  
Cloud dropped his head to hand. "Great," he muttered, "this is just great, now we have two people we have to worry about finding."  
  
Cait spoke up, "I not so sure about that." A few of the others gave him a confused look, "She probably went after Aeris."  
  
"Yes, we've established that, but how does she know where to go?"  
  
The stuffed cat brought a hand up in thought, "Well if what she said was true, about being injected with Aeris' mother's blood, then maybe some kind of link was formed between the two."  
  
"Is that possible Nanaki?" Vincent asked.  
  
The flame-tailed creature bowed his head in thought, "It might be, and if it was she might be able to locate Aeris. It would also explain how she knew what happened." He paused and looked back up, "It's a shame she ran off, it would have made it easier to find Aeris with her help."  
  
***  
  
'I'm coming Aeris,' the red head thought as she wandered through the ruins of the city. 'I'm not going to let you go through this alone.' She felt pushed away from the direction she headed, knowing Aeris wanted to this on her own, but she stubbornly continued on her way. She descended the crystal staircase down to the platform where Aeris kneeled praying. She opened her eyes and looked up at her friend from a brief year with the ShinRa. "Why did you come?"  
  
She kneeled down in front of the Cetra girl, "Why shouldn't I? You and I both have the blood of Ilfana running in our veins, even though it wasn't completely nature's doing, I consider you the closest thing to family right now 'Ris. And I am going to stay with you through this."  
  
Aeris smiled at her new found sister, "Do you know how to pray?"  
  
She smiled back, "Ilfana taught me remember?"  
  
Aeris thought a moment, "I do now, all we have to do is pray for the planet." The two girls closed their eyes, sitting across from each other, hands folded in front of them. As they did this they waited silently.  
  
***  
  
Vincent was worried about everything, Sephiroth was after Aeris, and Ralena was with her. Both of those young women, he realized, were very alike. Almost always happy, bright, accepting, yet seemingly with more wisdom than perhaps every other party member, save Red, and at the same time stubborn and naive. Did they even know what kind of danger they were in? If they did know, did they care? He knew Ralena was a capable fighter, but from Cloud's description of Sephiroth's abilities, he knew that at her current skill level she was no match for him, even with Aeris' help.  
  
He petted Haretia's side as the men in Bone Village dug for the way into the Cetra's hidden city. He glanced over at Cloud who was pacing like a mad man about twenty feet away, then he turned back to the bird. "Haretia?" he whispered to the bird, "If you're really her guardian, as she claims is your namesake, why did you take her here?" The bird simply nuzzled its beak into his chest. "I suppose you're right, it was my job to stop her... if only I had been there too."  
  
***  
  
Cloud, Tifa and Vincent cautiously descended the crystal stair, where they saw the two girls kneeling below. Cloud jumped down onto the Dais, and Vincent remained one platform behind. Then something came over Cloud and he drew his sword, the whole time both girls remained still. Finally Cloud regained his control and Aeris opened her eyes. Ralena turned sideways so she only blocked Aeris' left side. Both girl's smiled and two pairs of gentle, green eyes looked at their companions.  
  
Slowly Ralena's brow furrowed and the corners of her lips turned down. Then with a sudden realization her eyes shot straight up. Before she could make a sound Sephiroth was already descending from the ceiling. "No!" She moved toward Aeris to grab her and get her out of the way, but only got the end of the Masamune for her troubles. The last foot of his blade went through the side of her right arm and into her upper torso.  
  
In shocked silence the others watched as Sephiroth withdrew his sword. Ralena went to keep Aeris from hitting the ground, she was too busy trying to help her friend through her own pain to notice the small orb that fell from her hair. She reached out to grab Sephiroth, as if to make him undo what he had done, but they pain in her arm pulled her back. Then Sephiroth was gone and Jenova appeared to distract his pursuers, but Ralena knew none of this.  
  
"'Ris? Come on don't die, you can't die." She cradled the girl in her arms, the blood of both staining their clothes and floor. Hot tears streamed from her eyes, "Aeris, we need you. You can't leave us."  
  
Aeris weakly smiled at her, "This... is what... is meant to... be. I need... to help the... planet now..."  
  
"No, Aeris don't talk like that."  
  
"You... you need to he... help the others...."  
  
"'Ris?"  
  
The Cetra's eyes grew distant and she looked past the woman who held her and smiled again, "I... I see...my mother... I see... her Ralena... she's just... just like... I rememb...."  
  
"'Ris? 'Ris," she could never describe the weight of her heart as the girl's body went limp, "Aeris?.. NOOOO!" Her anguished scream echoed through the room, and out into the deserted city. Tifa came up behind her, Vincent and Cloud not far behind, and gently helped her up. Tifa's own tears flowed silently as she comforted the sobbing girl. So many of them lost their families and loved ones. Why did this have to keep happening?  
  
Cloud picked up Aeris' body and slowly walked back up the stairway, oblivious to the blood he trailed. He slowly walked out into the lake on the crystal platform, using his feet to find the edge. Ralena looked up and saw what her was doing, she cried out in protest and ran from Tifa towards him. Vincent put out his arm and grabbed her as she tried to get by. She continued to struggle and reach out with both arms, despite her wounds. Then Vincent spoke up, quietly but frimly, "Ralena, no." She looked up as if to respond but he stopped her, "Ralena, it's to late, she's gone." She looked into his crimson eyes then back over to the water where Aeris' body was beginning to sink. Ralena closed her eyes, trying to deny all that had happened, and slowly darkness descended on her world.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aeris: *arms crossed looking somewhat dissapointed* Why is it that I always have to die?  
  
Hika-chan: Because you need to in order to save the world!  
  
Aeris: But why?  
  
Hika-chan: Don't worry you'll be back.  
  
Aeris: Really?  
  
Hika-chan: Yeah but only in flashbacks n' stuff.. what do you think this is the Japanese Version of the game?  
  
Aeris: *resists urge to smack Hika-chan* 


	3. Ch 3: Deep Thoughts

All FF7 characters and places are the creation and property of the almighty gods of RPGs at SquareSoft  
  
Empathy: Chapter Three  
  
Deep Thoughts  
  
A Final Fantasy 7 Fanfic by Hika-chan  
  
Vincent sat at the side of the bed, he had come in the day before, replacing Elmyra, to watch over their red-headed companion. The white sheet was pulled up to her shoulders, and she had bandages around her arm and upper torso. Sephiroth's sword had made it impossible for magic and potions to work on her wounds, and so they took her to Kalm, where Aeris' adoptive mother could watch over her.  
  
It had been two weeks since she went unconcious, not long after Aeris' death. Before she passed out Vincent had felt her emotions change. He didn't know if she meant to project her them or not, but he felt that all too familiar descent into hopelessness. Since that time a lot had happened, they had to continued up the mountain, despite their loses. Unfortunately Sephiroth took over Cloud again, he handed the black Materia to the real Sephiroth, and released the WEAPONs as a result. Tifa was captured and taken to Junon where the others rescued her and obtained the Highwind. Now their dilemma was not only Ralena's health, but Cloud's absence.  
  
As soon as he had come in the room he knew why Elmyra had wanted, but not wanted, to leave. Without conscious control of her powers Ralena seemed to broadcast everything she was experiencing in her sleep, and none of it was pleasant. At least once a day she visibly projected a vision from her dreams. As brief as they were, he had almost found them horrifying. By what they had seen so far, her fevered sleep was plagued by demons, fallen angels, and Aeris' death. It was those visions and emotions that had made Yuffie, and most of the other's uncomfortable.  
  
He reached over and took the cloth from her forehead, re-wetting it in the bowl of water before replacing it. At the moment she seemed to between her nightmares. He sat back and glanced out the window, he could easily see Haretia. The blue chocobo stood out against the green grass outside the village. Marlene and Barret were out there as well, the young girl was feeding the mount.  
  
A little while later Red pushed the door open and stuck in his head, "How is she?"  
  
"The same. I don't think she's dreaming at the moment."  
  
The beast walked in and sat on the opposite side of the bed, "I talked to Grandfather and he gave me something that might help, if you'll come in the den with the others I'll explain it." Vincent nodded and followed him out. All the others were in the room, waiting to hear what Red had to say. "My grandfather gave me something when I told him about what happened, Barret." Barret pulled out a small orb and held it in his hand. "This is a spirit Materia, it is very rare, almost as rare as most summon materias. It will allow one to go into another's mind and soul and speak to them there. But there is a dangerous risk involved in this, especially when Ralena's mind is in such condition as it is. The only problem that remains now is, who is to go?"  
  
Tifa took a step forward, "I'll go."  
  
"No way!" Yuffie stood, "She's my friend I'll do it."  
  
The two argued for a while then Vincent stood, "I will go."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've known her the longest of us, though not by much, and her current state of mind resembles mine the closest. I know how she feels. That and it is least likely to affect my mind."  
  
"No offense, Vincent," Barret spoke, "But you ain't exactly the best one to raise her spirits ya know."  
  
Vincent shook his head, "She taught me to live with my failures, so I will teach her how to live with hers. The rest of you should continue looking for Cloud."  
  
"I think at least two others should stay her with you," Tifa said.  
  
"I'll stay," Red responded, "I'll need to help prepare Vincent and tell him more about the materia."  
  
Yuffie was next, "I'll stay too, I owe her that much."  
  
"Alright then, it's decided," Barret said, "You three stay and me, Cid, Tifa and Cait can-"  
  
"Can the big mog stay daddy?" Marlene said coming into the room.  
  
"How'd you know we was leavin'?"  
  
"Elmyra said so."  
  
"Well I guess I'm staying too then," the cat said shrugging.  
  
Cid picked up his spear, "that's fine by me, gives me less chances to mistake you for a giant marshmallow." He grinned, poking the mog in the gut.  
  
"Hey don't do that! It tickles."  
  
"Tickles? I'll show you tickles you fu-"  
  
Tifa clamped a hand over the pilot's mouth, "Not in front of Marlene. Now let's go, we've got allot of land to cover."  
  
***  
  
As soon as the others left Red began lecturing Vincent on what he knew about the psychic journey he was about to experience. He had to realize that where he went the same rules and limits did not apply, that it was a world of the spirit and mind. Vincent caught on quickly and on his insistence he tried it the following afternoon.  
  
He placed the Spirit Materia in his armor and placed his hand over her head and closed his eyes. He felt an odd pulling sensation followed by a feeling of being tossed around before finally it stopped. It was then that he opened his eyes. Looking down at himself he realized he was in his old Turk's Uniform, his hair was short and his left hand was well intact. He took a moment to marvel at it before looking at his surroundings.  
  
He knew where he was, it was the Gold Saucer, to a degree. None of the lights were on, most of the signs were hanging by a single nail, the ceiling was nonexistent, and there was rubble everywhere. He looked up to see the sky up above to see nothing but black. No stars and no moon, if he hadn't known this was Ralena's mind he would swear it was his own nightmare. Then he turned, hearing something. He almost disregarded it, but then heard the sound again, it was almost like a thumping. Soon it was followed by a child's voice, which he couldn't make out at first, but as he drew closer the haunting melody began to form words. "First attack, second attack, third attack la. On the fourth attack mother is killed, and daughter is killed too. First attack, second attack, third attack la. Tears go down to the under world and that's where you'll go too."  
  
Then he turned a corner seeing a seven-year-old Ralena bouncing a ball against a wall, with the four bodies right behind her, one of Aeris and the other, he assumed, was Ifana, Aeris' mother. But there were two bodies there as well, a man and a woman who he did not recognize. He touched the her shoulder and the ball disappeared, "Ralena?" The girl turned to him with empty, cold, black eyes. As the girl faded from sight, he pulled back.  
  
"Leave me alone Vincent," he heard the child's emotionless voice echo, "Leave me to my emptiness. I'm going to stay here where nothing exists, where only what I want to remember is the past."  
  
"I won't do that, you did not leave me and I will not leave you."  
  
"Ha haha ha, don't cause me to make you go away."  
  
"And how will you do that?"  
  
"Vincent?"  
  
He turned quickly when he heard the voice he thought he would never hear again, "Lucretia..."  
  
She circled him, maintaining eye contact the whole time. "Hojo did it to all of us didn't he? You, me, that girl, the one who told you how to get here, the Cetra woman Ilfana... my son," the last words she said with a mother's pain. "As well as probably thousands of others. He changed us, turned us into freaks... those of us who didn't die from his treatments." She stepped up to him then, "And you knew it. You knew what he did yet you let it continue as he infected my son and I with uneartly elements. You could have stopped him! Yet you didn't, it cost me my life, my son his sanity, and the lives of many others, including hers." She pointed to the red-headed girl who now sat next to Aeris' corpse braiding the auburn hair. "It's your fault for not stopping Hojo when you had the chance."  
  
"But he was you-"  
  
"It shouldn't have stopped you! Hojo's victims aren't the only ones who should blame you," she said coldly, "So are Sephiroth's, Hojo made Sephiroth a killer, and it is there, the blood of his victims is on your hands as well."  
  
"No."  
  
"Your fault." Aeris slowly stood then, as did Ilfana and the girl. "Your fault," they repeated accusingly. Soon he was surrounded by people blaming him. "Your fault." Repeating over and over, "Your fault." Till finally he yelled out and fell to his knees. Then the voices stopped, but they still stood around him and the young Ralena stepped up to him.  
  
"I can do much worse Vincent," she said threateningly, "I know what you feel, I know your past, so leave me be."  
  
He reached out and grabbed her shirt, "I came to retrieve you, and I will not leave till you come with me."  
  
The other people disappeared and she laughed. She began to grow till she appeared her present age and he was now standing, still clutching her shirt. "Do you even realize what that was you just held in your hands?" she asked, no mocking in her voice any longer, only anger and sorrow, "That was me, that was what Hojo made me to keep me from even thinking of hope! He stole my childhood without a so much as a thought!" She turned partially away from him, black tears beginning to streak down her cheeks. "Do you know who they are?" She lamented reffering to the four bodies that were there when he first entered. "Those are the lives I'M responsible for! And those aren't the only one's I'm sure, how could I forget them?" Again three more bodies appeared a man, a woman, and a young boy. "Aeris, Ifana, the family that Sephiroth left me with," she shook her head, "And my own parents! I killed them all by existing and now everyone will feel my pain!"  
  
"Ralena it ca-"  
  
"No! Don't even try it." She closed her eyes, "When I was little we were out on a picnic in the woods. I got lost and my mother and father came looking for me. There were monsters around at that time, though not as many, I was surprised I made it out alive. And I know they are dead, because they would have found me by now." Her eyes opened now to reveal a dark blue color "and it's my fault for running off!"  
  
He started to respond again but she cut him off, "Look at this! Do you know what this is!?" She tore off part of her shirt, revealing her right shoulder blade with tattooed numbers on it. "Do you have any idea what this means? It means I am a subject, an experiment, a specimen," She spat out the last word before continuing, "It means that I have no right to be out there! Not now that I am no longer human!"  
  
"Ralena you are human."  
  
"Says the monster," she replied coolly as her eyes once again shifted to black  
  
"Didn't you know about your parents before? I remember you saying Ilfana gave you back your memories."  
  
She chuckled coldly, "Ha! She only gave me some memories back, she didn't give me the whole story you see. But after I passed out and came here, I found the truth, and the truth is I have nothing!"  
  
"What about Yuffie and the others?"  
  
"What of them? A 16 year old thief and a bunch of people who hardly knew me."  
  
"Aeris hardly knew you," he stated factually.  
  
She turned on him then, "You are wrong! Aeris knew me on a level no one else would understand. The blood of Ilfana ran in both our veins! And even though we hadn't known each other for nearly fifteen years we were practically the same!"  
  
"Not as much as you think."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Aeris accepted her destiny, she accepted all that had happened in her life, the good and the bad. You denied it, first by forgetting everything before that family's death, and then by retreating here. We are more similar than you and Aeris, Ralena. In the same way I have blocked out the light, you have blocked out the dark. That is why you are too stubborn to leave now, you went from the brightest day to the darkest abyss too quickly, and it is blinded you from reason."  
  
She looked at him, shocked, the color slowly returning to her eyes. Then the ground began to rumble and everything around them shook. Her eyes were wide in fear, "Vincent you have to get out of here!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's coming! You have to leave now, he'll kill you!"  
  
He ran up to her side and grabbed her arm, "Who is coming!?"  
  
A section of ruined wall cracked in two as a large creature, half demon, half angel, tore it open. Vincent spared a look into the sky, and saw a single star. He had been getting through to her after all, that's why this thing was here. To keep her. "You are mine," It said in a deep voice, "and you shall never leave!"  
  
"Vincent, hurry, leave!"  
  
"No, I'm going to bring you back." He stood in front of her and the creature reached for him but he dodged out of the way, taking Ralena with him. He looked up, three stars. An instant later a revolver appeared in his hand and he fired at the beast.  
  
"Vincent, wait I have to fight him on my own."  
  
"I'm not going to-"  
  
"GO!" She shouted with such force that Vincent was pushed out and the chair his body was waiting in fell over backward when he returned to it.  
  
"What happened?" Yuffie asked urgently.  
  
"I have to go back," Vincent said trying to get up on his own.  
  
Red shook his head, "You can't, your too weak. Another attempt now could kill you." Ralena's body jerked then and a gash appeared on her cheek. Yuffie immediately attended to it. Red seemed startled, "What?"  
  
"She's fighting her demon," he answered, "and it's very big." He pulled back the sheet as another gash appeared on her leg.  
  
"Cait!" Yuffie shouted, "Hurry in here and bring lots of bandages!"  
  
***  
  
She heard Yuffie shout as she winced at the pain in her leg. The damage she just took was affecting her physical body as well. "This is not good," she whispered to herself. She threw her hands out wide and focused, shouting out, in an instant her weapons of choice were in her hands. The creature brought down his hand, but she blocked it with crossed blades. It brought it's other hand around and three slash marks were made across her back. She fell to her knees and he picked her up throwing her into a pile of rubble, earning her several more scratches and cuts. She could still hear the others, namely Cait and Yuffie, as they did their best to keep up with her wounds. More stars appeared and her weapons reappeared and she charged in.  
  
***  
  
"Can we use a cure spell?" Cait asked.  
  
Red shook his head, "Not while she's still within her own mind. The physical wounds are caused by a spiritual combat with herself, but it does not work the other way around I'm afraid."  
  
***  
  
'That means they can't help me,' she thought, 'I have to do this alone.' Several stars flickered in and out as her hope dwindled. 'I have to keep fighting Aeris would want me to.' She did her best to block the demon- angels' blows but still received several injuries. The beast's hand came straight towards her...  
  
***  
  
Suddenly Ralena seemed to have trouble breathing and Yuffie began to panic, "Oh my god what's happening?"  
  
"She's not breathing!"  
  
***  
  
Ralena hung, suspended by the angel sides hand, the long nails of the demon side randomly cut at her skin and poked at her wounds. Unable to break free she tried to speak, "....help... Yuffie, Red... Vincent... help me... please."  
  
***  
  
"Ralena, I know you can hear us," Vincent said into her ear, as he placed his right hand on her head. "You have to pull through." another cut on her torso, the blood began to seep through the bandages. "Everyone needs you." He gently took her hand in his claw, "Yuffie needs you," another cut, "Aeris needs you," a deep gash on her other leg, "The planet needs you," he felt the anticipation as she waited for him to say it. Then he leaned close and whispered, not sure if it was the truth, "I need you."  
  
***  
  
Then she heard it, his voice, soft and deep, and she could almost feel his touch, she was cut again, then the welcoming cold in one of her hands. He said it all, but not what she wanted to hear, needed to hear. Then he said it, quietly, softly, sincerely, "I need you."  
  
"So do I," Suddenly the stars in the sky exploded, brightly filling the whole sky with light as they fell down onto her opponent  
  
***  
  
Ralena's eyes burst open and she bolted up, her eyes were wide. Coughing, she slowly turned to Vincent. "Vincent?" her hazel-green eyes welled up with tears and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry," she cried, "I'm so sorry."  
  
As he sat there, her tears and blood soaking his clothes, he looked up to Yuffie, once again unsure of what to do. He saw Yuffie's mouth move in an attempt to tell him what to do, but he didn't understand. Yuffie rolled her eyes put her arms up like she was holding a large ball and screamed silently, "Hug her back moron!" Lucky for her he didn't get the last word or didn't care and slowly raised his hand to her back. She winced slightly as he touched one of the cuts.  
  
Red was the first to speak up, warning Ralena before casting a cure spell, knowing she could not go on long without one. As the spell took affect her hands briefly tightened their grip on Vincent's clothes as the skin and flesh brought itself back together. Not long after she loosened her grip she pulled away wiping the tears from her face and then looking down at her blood stained limbs, shirt, and boxers, which seemed to be all she was wearing. "I suppose I should wash up." Yuffie smiled, happy to see her seemingly back to normal.  
  
"I'll go start the bath," Cait said and bounced out of the room.  
  
Ralena stared into her lap for a moment then she turned toward Vincent, "Vincent, I'm sorry, for putting you through that."  
  
He raised a hand, "It is alright." He stood up and began to walk out, stopping at the door, "Haretia is outside, you should probably see her when your ready." Ralena's eyes lingered at the empty doorway after Vincent had left, he opened up to her so briefly, long enough to pull her out of the abyss, only to close up again when she came back.  
  
"Gee... that was," Yuffie said, thinking of her next word, "... cold."  
  
Red looked to Ralena, "Since I'm the only one not covered in blood, I'll go tell Elmyra what happened. She should probably take Marlene out so she doesn't have to us so... messy."  
  
Ralena simply nodded still looking at the door. Ten minutes later Yuffie was helping Ralena towards the bathroom, after which she had seen to changing the bloodstained sheets.  
  
Two days later the others came back with Cloud, he told everyone to take a few days to find out what they were fighting for  
  
***  
  
At the ShinRa Headquarters Hojo had reappeared at the lab, looking over the video of the two renegades captured at Rocket Town nearly a month ago. He was a little more than surprised to see that the former Turk had emerged from his coffin, and even more surprised to see him in the company of an escaped experiment. He had taken a few minutes to look through some of his files to identify the girl.  
  
Hojo grinned, realizing the implications of the girl's treatments. He took the file to Rufus, "And what exactly does this mean?"  
  
"It means that there is a possibility that, even though she was not born a Cetra, she could have enough Cetra blood in her to help us in the rest of our plan, even without the other girl."  
  
***  
  
Ralena sat down in her room at the Gold Saucer, she had been racing Haretia to help earn a little money for the group and to get her mind off things, that and the Gold Saucer was a great place to pick up information. It was beginning to get late now, a few of the others had stayed here, some were spending their winnings and others turning in for the night. She sat down at the desk in her room pulling out a journal she had bought to write her thoughts in, and recently her mind was full of them. Before writing she pulled out a beat up old minitape recorder, until recently she had forgotten where it had come from, though it always gave her comfort and peace of mind. She hit the play button and the quiet sounds of familiar piano music drifted out from the tiny speaker, each piece introduced by a warm male voice. She picked a pen and started writing..  
  
***  
  
Since I was pulled out of my... own mind. I've been wondering exactly what it is I feel for Vincent. I find it odd that someone like myself, so used to dealing with peoples' emotions, cannot even define my own. I first noticed this feeling after we left Midgar, at first I thought it was genuine sympathy, since we were both subjects of Hojo's twisted experiments. But soon I was not so sure.  
  
If I knew as little about him as the others his apparent apathy would've driven me nuts weeks ago. But I know his past or some of it. When Cloud told us to look for what we were fighting for, I did not know where to go. So I decided to go around in the Submarine, underwater was one side of nature I never had a chance to experience. I realized the people, the creatures and the beauty of this planet were the things I was fighting for. Vincent and Cid had come along and we found a tunnel, it led to a lake with a waterfall surrounded by mountains. After exploring the area we found a cave behind the waterfall.  
  
Lucretia was there. Vincent just... looked at her. She glanced my way and I got this feeling that I had to leave, but it was not coming from her, it was my own choice and I went outside, Cid followed me also sensing it was a rather private moment. It was about ten minutes before he came out, apparently she was not coming, Vincent said she was sick, a side affect from the experiment Hojo performed on her.  
  
When we got back on the Highwind an interesting thing happened on the Air ship.  
  
***  
  
They took the air ship to Gold Saucer, where Ralena decided to stay, but when they arrived at North Corel it was pouring so she decided to stay on the air ship till the storm passed. Ralena was sitting down against the wall of the lower platform of the bridge, trying out some meditation technique Red taught her to help out with blocking out others' emotions. She heard some familiar voices so she opened her eyes, thinking that whoever it was might be talking to her. It turned out they weren't, Vincent and Cid were standing on the platform above her talking. Cid was saying something about Shera, and then asked what Vincent thought about Ralena.  
  
"She is like most of us," he said, "trying to find her way and her place and life. But her… abilities make it difficult to listen to her heart because she hears everyone else's." But then he said something that she knew she wish she didn't hear. "Sometimes I think she might be using her powers on me though, to influence me."  
  
Ralena felt the rage and hurt boil in her chest. She stood up and stepped back so he could see her, she could feel her emotions radiating from her body as she started her speech, but she was to upset and angry to care. "How dare you. I cannot believe you would even think I would do such a thing! After all the shit we've been through, I thought you would at least trust me enough to know I would never do that to a friend. True I did influence you mildly when I first met you, but that was just to get your sad ass out of that damned coffin! Since then I have only used my powers to calm you down after you reach your limit! Otherwise, WHEN I can help it, I only use my powers with a person's permission." By then she was in his face, Ralena could feel her eyes sting as she kept her tears at bay. "You know what Vincent, if you feel that way then...just.. just F#&@ YOU!" She turned on her heel and stomped out of the bridge right past Yuffie who made an obvious effort to get out of her way.  
  
The bridge was silent as everyone just looked at Vincent. Finally Cid spoke up, "Shit.... I think you really pissed her off."  
  
***  
  
I could not believe he said that but the heat of the moment caught me, and I swear I felt like stabbing him. I felt as though he had abandoned me, but then....  
  
***  
  
Ralena ran outside, stopping between the Highwind and North Corel her back to the ship. Her tears mingled with the rain as they slid down her face. She just stood in the pouring rain her feelings radiating from her shaking body. The next thing she knew someone was holding a blanket out infront of her face. She looked up long enough to recognize it as Vincent, she snatched the blanket and turned her back on him. Her wet hair framed her face like curled ribbons, she didn't want anyone to see her crying, even if he had seen it before. "What do you want?" she asked coldly, draping the blanket around her shoulders.  
  
For a minute he didn't say anything, they both stood in the rain, her raging emotions still swimming in the air. "I am sorry," he said slowly. Her anger died down a bit but the hurt remained.  
  
"I'm sorry too... I shouldn't have...I need some time alone, I should be ok in a day or so."  
  
"Are you going to drown out your emotions in the happiness of others?"  
  
She turned on him again, "How would you know? Feeling another's happiness never solved my problems. I know, I've tried it before, because when I leave I feel worse than before." She closed her eyes and took a breath trying to steady her voice and feelings. She looked up at him again and evenly concluded, "I'll be fine, I just need time to think."  
  
***  
  
Thankfully he let me alone after that. Sometimes I think he doesn't care, but then I have to think about when we were in the ShinRa tower. When in my mind I was a crying child, and he, as odd as it was for him, did his best to comfort me. How after resurrecting me from the Zolom fight how he almost looked relieved. And then I have to smile at how he came into my mind to save me from myself.  
  
I find myself asking, "What would I do for him?" "What would I risk?" I soon realize the answer is everything. I gave my life to protect him from the Midgar Zolom once, and I know I would do so again. Because I know this, I think that I am in love with him. But whatever heart he has now, I believe it is for Lucretia.  
  
There is one other thing I am fighting for, something I have not told anyone, something I found out after Aeris' death. I have an older brother, and I know he is alive. The charm around my neck was given to me by him, but I don't know where he is, or who. I just know he's out there.  
  
***  
  
Ralena closed the book and put her elbows on either side of the book, she reached down and held the rock charm out infront of her face, staring at the natural pattern of the rock. She knew trying to find her brother, on this large planet and during the middle of an adventure was hard enough as it was, now she also had to deal with the fact that he could've changed his looks easily in the last fifteen years. And worse yet it was most likely that he was in Midgar, the largest, most crowded city in the world. As soon as this save the world routine was over, she had to find him.  
  
Now she was depressed, thinking too much on the wrong subject. Ralena looked up to the window and shrugged, "Aww what the hell, I'm gonna go get a drink." She walked to the bar an ordered herself a beer. During the middle of her second drink she noticed a bald man wearing a suit in the corner with sunglasses who seemed to be looking in her direction. She casually stood up, paid for the beers and headed toward the door, waiting to see if the man followed her. He didn't get up but did seem to take notice which door she went in. She went into Wonder Square and played the snowboard game still seeing no sign of the man. So she dismissed it. She headed to Speed Square, deciding to check on Haretia before turning in.  
  
She was in the Chocobo stables when the man came up to her, along with a blonde woman, also in a suit. "Excuse me miss," he said in a deep voice, "Will you come with us please?"  
  
A distant memory echoed in her mind. It was a deep, quiet, caring voice, "No one 'just leaves' the ShinRa Ralena."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
AN: The little poem thingy from Ral's mind was something I heard from the dubbed version of "Wraith of the Ninja"... so you know that's not mine either  
  
-----------------------  
  
Hika-chan: Hey Vincent!  
  
Vincent:...?  
  
HC: *sneaks up next to him and whispers* You like Ralena doncha?  
  
Vincent: ... *glares*  
  
HC: eep! KOWAI! *runs away*  
  
Vincent: *grins* 


	4. Ch 4: A Mother's Touch

All FF7 characters and places are the creation and property of the almighty gods of RPGs at SquareSoft  
  
Empathy: Chapter Four  
  
A Mother's Touch  
  
A Final Fantasy 7 Fanfic by Hika-chan  
  
Ralena was annoyed to find herself waking up in a ShinRa cell once again, she had hoped that the incident which led to her walking out of the Gold Saucer with two of the Turks was just a dream. But waking up to the cold concrete ceiling shattered that possibility. She sat up and looked around, this wasn't the same cell she had last time, as though it mattered much. The same memory she heard she heard when Rude had approached her replayed in her mind. She knew people at the Gold Saucer had seen her leave with them, though no one was in the stables to witness the conversation that took place before to know that she did not exactly leave voluntarily. How long would it be till the others found out she was missing? Would they think that she left willingly, that she was working with the ShinRa? Would they help her?  
  
Ralena smiled, they would, but the question was how long would it take them? She knew that stopping the WEAPONS was a very high priority and they could more than likely do it without her. She thought through her situation, no doubt they had kidnapped her in an attempt to slow down the others.  
  
The door slid open and she looked up to see Hojo with a two ShinRa guards behind him. She wasn't the least bit surprised when the only emotions she got off him were, greed, desire, and mild curiosity. "My, my, my, you certainly have grown since I last saw you haven't you?"  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"I should think it obvious," the scientist grinned.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
He looked at her from over his glasses, "So you are smart as well. True the ShinRa hold more than one use for you, as do I." She took a moment to back up to the wall defensively. Hojo chuckled and shook his head, "Nothing like that I assure you. I am interested in a few things only you can tell me. For instance how exactly the treatment affected you." She narrowed her eyes at him and gritted her teeth. "And just what you and your friends said to get that wretched creature to leave his coffin." Her expression changed to one of confusion, and she did her best to block her emotions from coming out, should it somehow clue him in to her abilities. "And I'm sure there are a few things you would like to know."  
  
"What could I possibly want to know from you?"  
  
He walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "Your brother."  
  
Her eyes went wide as he walked out and closed the door. She ran to the door, "Wait! Hojo!"  
  
"When your ready to tell me what I want to know, I might tell you."  
  
As he turned the corner she yelled for him to stop, "Hojo! Hojo! Come back here you heartless bastard!" As he dissapeared out of sight she slumped down against the door, and that same voice once again echoed in her memory "If they had any clue or indication of where you were they would hunt you down, and they would find you."  
  
***  
  
Rude looked up from his cards when he heard the woman they had picked up at the Gold Saucer. "Gee," Elena said putting some chips in the middle, "She really knows how to project. I wonder what Hojo wanted her for."  
  
"Who?" Reno asked picking up two more cards.  
  
"That woman he had us take from the Gold Saucer, aside from other things she's one of Cloud's friends."  
  
"Why should that matter to him?"  
  
Elena shrugged, "Hell if I know, maybe he did some experiments on her or something. From what I hear she's somehow related to the ancients."  
  
"-hmph- Sure and I'm Sephiroth. Full house."  
  
Elena threw her cards on the table, "Dammit!"  
  
Rude put down his cards next, "Straight Flush."  
  
***  
  
"Where the f&^# is that woman? She was supposed to be down here and in the Highwind a f&^#ing hour ago!" Cid cursed.  
  
Yuffie rolled her eyes before yawning, "Maybe she slept in, come on let's go look for her."  
  
"What the-? Why should we go up there."  
  
Yuffie sighed and walked into the trolly, who was shortly followed by Cloud, Tifa, and a colorfully cursing Cid. When they got around to checking Speed Square they found Haretia still in one of the stables being tended to by the Black Chocobo rider. "Oh hey there. Ya fella's you come ta git your friend's chocobo?"  
  
"umm... yeah, speaking of Ralena, have you seen her around?"  
  
"Well I recall seein' her leave this here square the other day with two people in suits, I gotta say she didn' seem to happy about it."  
  
"People.. in suits?" Yuffie asked.  
  
The rider nodded, "Uh-huh, one was a little blonde thing, a girl, and the other was a man with sunglasses and no hair on 'is head. If ya go ask Dio I'm sure 'e can bring up some surveillance tapes to look at."  
  
Taking his advice, Cloud, Cid and Tifa went to find Dio while Yuffie took Haretia back to the Highwind. What they feared had indeed happened, Ralena was taken by the Turks. "Great now what the f&^# are we supposed to do? We got WEAPONs up the ass, meteor ready to fall from the sky, Sephiroth sitting up in a f&^#ing crater, and she goes traipsing off with the goddamn ShinRa!"  
  
Cloud brought his hand up in thought, "I hate to say this but, I'm not sure we have time to look for her."  
  
"Cloud what are you saying?"  
  
"Meteor is dangerously close, and we have to find a way to get to Sephiroth befor-"  
  
Barret burst in the door and interrupted, "Cloud!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The Diamond WEAPON was spotted it seems to be headed for Midgar."  
  
"Well whatta ya know we just may be able to kill two birds with one stone."  
  
***  
  
Ralena sat in a large glass tube, when she woke up there she found her weapons beside her, it was so she could fight the abomination that now lay at her feet. The reason for this was so Hojo could test her strength, to see if the experiment had any effects on her skills. She coldly looked off to her left where Hojo stood in an observation booth, looking at several panels. Some bandages came up the elevator in the middle of the room and she crawled over so she could tend to her wounds.  
  
"We're receiving some interesting readings," Hojo said heading towards her, "Tell me what's causing them."  
  
She quickly blocked off her emotions, "I don't know."  
  
"Professor, the readings have returned to normal."  
  
Hojo thought about this for a moment, then looked back to Ralena, "Oh well on to other research, how is your health?"  
  
"I'm bleeding what do you think?"  
  
"It tells me you don't regenerate, tell me more."  
  
"I don't know until I know about my brother," she said matter-of- factly.  
  
"At last report he was still in the city."  
  
"And when was that?"  
  
"How's your health?"  
  
She thought a moment not wanting to give him too much yet. "I've only gotten a major cold once since my escape."  
  
"Hmm... possibly a heightened immune system," he muttered. "He was here yesterday. Tell me more."  
  
"I have great endurance, especially in running."  
  
"He works for the ShinRa."  
  
"-heh- that could be anyone, he could be a janitor or a news broadcaster by that description. He could even be some stinkin' pervert on your 'unofficial' payroll." Hojo shrugged and waited for more information. "As you probably know, I'm very fast, but not that strong."  
  
"He is officially employed by the ShinRa. I want to test your endurance."  
  
"Not right now," she winced standing up, "In case you couldn't tell I'm a little wounded."  
  
"Tell me how you found Vincent and you can go back to your cell to rest, If you tell me enough I might even send your brother to see you."  
  
As she thought about it, she heard the elevator open, "Professor Hojo, the Diamond WEAPON has been spotted, President Rufus requests that you immediately return to the completion of the Mako Cannon."  
  
"I will tend to it shortly." He turned back to Ralena, "Well?"  
  
"I went to check out the mansion in Nibelheim because I heard it was haunted. I don't know why stuff like that intrigues me. Anyway I found the code to the safe, opened it, fought that little pet you left inside, which was very nasty by the way. Then I tried the key on the one locked door in the building, and that happened to be where Vincent was."  
  
"And you were able to get him to leave."  
  
"It wasn't easy, it took me at least a half an hour to con him into leaving, Of course one mention of your name and he jumped at the chance to put a bullet between your eyes."  
  
Hojo put a hand up to his chin, "Hmmm. I have other things to attend to," He pointed to one of his assistants, "You, put the specimen back in her cell and have someone clean up the mess she made." She was about to yell that she indeed had a name, but before she could, she passed out from the gas that was already being pumped into the small chamber. Hojo looked at a vial of Jenova cells on his way out the door and grinned, "and give her a shot of this, I'd love to see how her body reacts to it."  
  
***  
  
The entire group most commonly referred to as AVALANCHE just landed in Midgar, literally. They had to parachute into the city. The group had split up into two teams, Cloud, Yuffie and Vincent were to go stop the Mako Cannon, and the others were to search for Ralena and Reeve, Cait's "controller."  
  
During most of the fights Vincent had trouble concentrating, he had gone back to Lucretia's cave, only to find that she had left to confront her son. He was equally worried about Ralena, if Hojo had returned here and knew who and what she was, there was no doubt in his mind that she would be in danger. He began to think he should have gone in the other group to go look for her. If she was in danger he wanted to protect her, and if Hojo was here he wanted to be by her side all the more. Soon his thoughts were cut off by the appearance of the Turks.  
  
***  
  
Ralena woke up in her cell once again, Aeris and Ilfana were in the dream she just woke from, the others were in Midgar. Having nothing else to do she decided to try something new, hardly believing it would work. She closed her eyes and concentrated on a few people, trying to somehow draw them to her. She choose Yuffie, Vincent, Cait, and younger images of her brother. After about five minutes she stopped, she had trouble keeping her mind from wandering, and the attempt to send an aura out that far was giving her a headache. And for some unknown reason she felt sick to her stomach. Ralena put her legs over the edge of the bed and put her head in her hands, thinking.  
  
After some time, she wasn't really sure how long, she heard the door open and looked up, the light from the hall and the darkness of the cell made it so that she could only see his outline. She stood up as the man entered slowly followed by two others, there was a cigarette in his mouth. As he went to relight the cigarette Ralena sighed, "Cid, you scared me."  
  
"I ain't that bad lookin' am I?"  
  
Ralena shook her head, and looked to Tifa and Barret, "Where're the others?"  
  
"Cait and Red are with Reeve taking him out of the building, Cloud, Yuffie and Vincent went to stop Hojo before he finished the Mako Cannon."  
  
"Mako Cannon? Hojo?" Suddenly she remembered something.  
  
"Ralena what is it?"  
  
"I... I can't leave yet."  
  
"What? Diamond WEAPON is on it's way here girl we got ta get goin'."  
  
"NO! Hojo said he would send my brother here!"  
  
"Brother?!"  
  
Tifa reached to her side and handed Ralena's weapons to her, "At least we should give you these."  
  
"You mean we're gonna leave her here?" Barret yelled.  
  
Ralena turned to him her eyes flashing green, "Look, my brother works for the ShinRa and if he shows up here, seeing three members of AVALANCHE sitting here he might attack. And I'm not leaving without him. Please you guys he's all I have left of my past."  
  
"But what if-"  
  
"I'm not leaving without him."  
  
"Well If you're gonna be that f*&%ing stubborn then we better give you one o' these," Barret reached into his pocket and handed her something, it was a warp stone. "Now if he's not here when the place starts crumblin' around you he's probably already left and I want you to use that y 'hear?"  
  
"Thanks Barret, now if what you said is true you guys better get going." When the others left she sat back down on the bed, rearrangeing her materia. It wasn't long before the door opened again. A man walked in, sporting a few bandages and a blue suit.  
  
"Hojo left a memo for me, who are you and why should I care?"  
  
"My name is Ralena," she said smiling.  
  
"Ralena? Why is that so familiar?"  
  
She stepped up to him, her hand clasped around her charm, "That's because I'm your sister, Reno."  
  
***  
  
Tifa's group met up with Cloud's and Red's just outside the ShinRa Tower. "Where's Ralena?" was the first thing out of Vincent's mouth.  
  
"She's up on the prison level , she said she wasn't going to leave without her brother."  
  
"Hold on a sec, what brother?" Yuffie interrupted.  
  
"I don't know, but she was dead set on staying and waiting for him."  
  
Vincent checked his ammo and headed towards the back stairway, "I'm going to get her-"  
  
Cloud grabbed his arm, "But Diamond WEAPON is coming! We have to get out of here!"  
  
"I know," he responded solemnly, "but I've got to do this, I owe her." He cast haste on himself and started up the stairs.  
  
***  
  
Reno was just getting to believe Ralena when several alarms started going off, "What's going on?" He pulled out what looked like a beeper and grabbed her arm, leading her towards the stairs. "What is it?"  
  
"Diamond WEAPON has fired on us, we've got incoming." The two redheads ran down the stairs as best they could since both were still injured to some degree. In their haste Ralena completely for got about the warp stone in her pocket. They had just gotten to the 54th floor when a blast shot through the 53rd.  
  
When the rail she had been holding onto pulled away from the side Ralena lost her balance and fell off the stairway. Reno rushed to the side. Ralena had grabbed onto a steel pipe, and begn to try to pull herself up. The two siblings reached for each others hands, but another blast shook the building and the bar slipped further down. All the shaking and jarring had caused the green charm to come loose from the folds of her shirt. "RENO!"  
  
"Ralena hold on!"All the shaking and jarring had caused the green charm to come loose from the folds of her shirt. and in the second it caught his eye Reno knew what she said to be true.  
  
"I can't! The bar is giving!"  
  
Reno removed his coat, wrapping one sleeve around his hand, "Grab on to this!" Ralena reached for the coat.  
  
"Dammit.. I knew I should have gone to the Gym more often...."  
  
"Come on sis you can do this."  
  
A weak smile made it's way to her face, "You remember huh?"  
  
He nodded, "I'm not gonna let you fall Ralena, this isn't like climbing that tree in the backyard." She grabbed the coat sleeve and she felt herself being lifted up. "Don't worry," Reno grunted, "I got ya." He noticed something in her eyes then. An odd kind of recognition "What?"  
  
"It's ripping." It was taking both of his hands to pull her up, he strained to pull her up faster, only to fall back against the wall after hearing the tear of the sleeve. He reached over the side. His eyes widened in disbelief. "RAL!"  
  
***  
  
Vincent just knew Ralena was in danger, and not just due to her stubborn nature, He grunted as another blast went through the building and rained rubble down upon him. Then he heard a shout. Blasting out what was left of the outer wall he went to the edge and looked up. Ralena was falling, she was a good thirty stories above him but that would not last long. He had to find a way to catch her! Then he remembered, his new limit. He pulled out his gun and aimed for his leg...  
  
***  
  
Ralena didn't scream as she watched her brother grow more distant but the sound of a gunshot below her somehow frightened her to the core. She shut her eyes and waited for the enevitable, whatever it would be. Next thing she knew Her decent slowed and she opened her eyes, looking into the black face and red eyes of a demon. Her eyes went green, calming it somewhat, "Up please."  
  
***  
  
Reno's expression changed to that of horror as he saw his sister come back up towards the landing which she had fallen from. A large winged demon had her in its arms, he backed away and it landed at the end of the steps, oddly Ralena did not look worried.  
  
The creature made a move to attack Reno, and Reno did the same, but the empath stepped in the way, "NO! this is my brother!" Both looked at her confused. She took a moment to look over to the beast, "Can you give us a lift?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa... sis are we seriously gonna..." at a loss for words he simply gestured toward the demon.  
  
"Yeah he's a friend."  
  
He walked cautiously towards it, "Damn sis, what have you been doing all these years?"  
  
"Just get over here."  
  
***  
  
Ralena sat at the table in the Highwind looking over some notes she had written concerning the events she witnessed at the ShinRa mansion, most involving Sephiroth. She looked up when Yuffie walked in. "Ralena, how are you?"  
  
"Oh hey Yuffie, I'm ok. I'm a little tired and I got this headache, but otherwise I'm fine. How long till we get to the Northern Crater?"  
  
The ninja shrugged, "I dunno. We're gonna take a little time to get some supplies and rest up first..... How's your bro?"  
  
"He's a little worried about the other Turks."  
  
"Where does this put you anyway?"  
  
Ralena looked a little confused at the question, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well your brother works for the ShinRa and all...."  
  
She shrugged, "Well I guess it doesn't change anything for me, besides right now the main enemies are the WEAPONs and Sephiroth. I hardly think that my brother's place of employment matters right now." Yuffie sat down on the table and the two talked a little longer before Reno wandered in with Cid close behind.  
  
"Come back here you lousy ShinRa flunkie!"  
  
"Hey Ral can you get this guy off my case? And who are you callin' a 'flunkie'?"  
  
The girl's did their best to repress their laughter before Ralena responded, "I'm sorry but Cid doesn't listen to me much. Come to think of it he doesn't think listen to much of anyone."  
  
"Damn straight, especially since this is MY airship buddy."  
  
Reno rolled his eyes, "For the love of- Leave me alone!" The girls continued laughing as the two made their way out of the room. They stopped when they looked up to see Vincent in the doorway.  
  
Yuffie cleared her throat, "I'm gonna go see if we can stop by Wutai," and walked out the door pass Vincent.  
  
"Hey..." she said slowly.  
  
He walked in towards the back so that he was standing next to Ralena. "How are you feeling?"  
  
She shrugged, "I'm fine."  
  
"I know Hojo was there."  
  
She wrapped her arms around herself and looked away, "Yes, he was. But I found my brother."  
  
"Are you sure you are ok? Did he... do anything to you?"  
  
She shook her head, "Not that I know of, he mostly just asked me a few questions, and I had to fight some of his horrid creations, but that's about it." She thought a moment longer as an uneasiness set in. She looked up to Vincent, "How did you know Hojo was there?"  
  
"We fought him. He's gone Ralena, we won't have to worry about him ever again."  
  
She smiled weakly and nodded, "That's good."  
  
"Ralena?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When I caught you... at the tower, why weren't you scared?"  
  
A look of uncertainty crossed her features. She looked up to him once again, her voice was low and very calm. "I... I don't know. Somehow, I just knew it was you. And when I was hanging off the side of the building I just knew I was going to be alright." She smiled again still looking at him, "It's strange but, I never felt... safer."  
  
Oddly enough Vincent found this unnerving, and he was almost more worried than he was when he first came in the room. "Ralena..."  
  
"Vincent, thank you," She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the check, "for always being there." She smiled again and looked at him waiting for something, then she just stood and headed for the door.  
  
"Ralena?"  
  
She stopped, turning back to face him expectantly. "Yes?"  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to change his mind, "Nothing."  
  
She had almost a pained smile on her face, and she nodded walking out the door. The Airship turned towards Nibelhiem at Ralena's request, she had wanted to go back to the mansion to see if she could get more information to use to help Sephiroth regain his sanity. She realized how much of a long shot it was, but if it worked it would be well worth it.  
  
***  
  
Vincent sat in the grass not far from the town's inn looking up at the night sky, thinking. There was more to the letter than just saying that Lucretia had gone to face her son. She had said that the time for them had passed, that he had to move on. He pondered the implications of that and what had happened earlier with Ralena.  
  
"A gil for your thoughts."  
  
He turned to see Red sitting behind him on his haunches. "I didn't hear you come up."  
  
"What keeps you out here so late my friend?"  
  
"A choice."  
  
"What choice?"  
  
"One between two stars."  
  
The cat nodded, though not truly knowing what he meant, "It sounds like a difficult one to make, so many stars look alike from way down here."  
  
"These two are very different."  
  
"If you say so, I don't know what stars you are speaking of." The beast walked up to his side and looked up. "Well the best way to choose is to look at them closely. Study them and find out what they mean to you. For that is all that matters."  
  
Vincent cast a glance at Red then down at the grass and nodded. He stood, "Thank you."  
  
"No need Vincent." He watched the cloaked man walk back to the town, just after he disappeared into the inn he said, "I hope you choose the right one for you."  
  
***  
  
As at most inn's the group had rented a three person rooms. Vincent quietly opened the door and walked into the room Reno, Ralena, Red, and he were sharing, actually surprised to find that the two siblings were done "catching up" for the night and had actually gone to sleep. He stood between his bed and hers, she lay on her side, her back facing him. He looked at her with a very near blank look. His expression softened slightly as he reached down and moved a piece of hair from her face without hardly touching her. A small sound escaped her lips as she turned over, now facing him. He sat down on his bed then, realizing that this choice was not going to be easy.  
  
He had loved Lucretia with all his mortal heart, but in the end that had done them no good. And now she was gone, disappeared to find her son, if she even survived that long. She herself had told him to move on, knowing that he would not be willing too. But had he truly loved her still? It had been over twenty years since he was locked away, as penance for his sins, and Lucretia was not here.  
  
But Ralena was.  
  
Ralena had been here through it all, or at least knew it, and understood. He had been in her mind, and she knew his. "Ralena..." he whispered, not sure if he was trying to wake her up or not. "Ralena," barely louder.  
  
Her eyes opened to little more than slits and her said her name again. "Hey Vincent... what time is it?"  
  
"I don't know... can I talk to you?"  
  
She yawned and sat up, "Sure... but you want to take this in the hall? I don't want to wake up Reno." He nodded and they went out into the hall, Ralena took the bed sheet with her having it wrapped about her shoulders, more for the sake of having it than to keep her warm. She yawned again, to tired to try and think what this was about. "So what's on your mind?"  
  
"I've had not much to do recently but think and..." He looked out the window and tried to think of how to say what he wanted to. She looked at him curiously, his face looked so pale and smooth in the moonlight, but she quickly turned away tearing her mind from such thoughts. He turned to her, she was so beautiful he began to feel that even if he knew the words he could not say them. "Read how I feel," he said suddenly.  
  
"What?" she asked, slightly more awake.  
  
"I can't find the words to explain it, it's actually confusing to me. So just... read how I feel."  
  
She angled herself better to look in his eyes, "Oh... Ok." She took a deep breath and yawned again. "Sorry, I don't usually do this when I'm tired and it's not often requested." She felt it then, the anxiety, the confusion, the need to get this over with, that same aching feeling in the pit of her stomach. He felt very much the same as she, but he was so torn between her and Lucretia he didn't know what to do. She pulled back a second, wide eyed, happy and scared at the same time. He could feel it, she was too tired to block it off. As he caught wind of the fear he began to back off, misinterpreting its source. A surge of panic came through her and she reached out a hand, grabbing the shoulder of his cloak to stop him. "Wait," she whispered, "I... feel the same way." She smiled up at him nervously as he slowly turned back to her.  
  
"Ralena..." He smiled faintly and she looked at him in shock, he never smiled before. He brushed some of her hair away from her face. As his hand trailed down her face he leaned in closer, his soft lips touching hers. She closed her eyes and took in a shaky breath as he pulled away, beginning to think it a dream. She opened her eyes and he was still there looking intently into her hazel eyes. He kissed her again and the sheet fell about her bare feet, her arms falling limp at her sides. She was wearing boxers and her legs were exposed to the chill air in the hall, but somehow she had failed to notice. He pulled her closer, his arms around her waist. Ralena's hands ran up his arms and under his cloak as the kiss grew deeper.  
  
Her grip tightened on his shoulders and her eyes went wide. He pulled back as she seemed to be frozen in shock. "Ralena?" Her arms wrapped about herself and she fell to her knees when she let go, no longer having his support. He kneeled beside her and put his claw on her back, it looked as though she was trying to scream, or breathe, or both. "Ralena what's wrong?" The fear and panic radiating off her terrified him, 'No,' he thought, 'this can't happen again, not her too!'  
  
Ralena's mind raced, she could feel her body shutting down. Something was very wrong, had Hojo done something to her while she was knocked out? What did he do? Why was this happening now? The Jenova and Cetra cells in her body were fighting, the Jenova cells in her brain were vying for control. They had multiplied rapidly over the brief time spent in her body. "Vin...cent," tears began to trail down her cheeks.  
  
Not knowing what else to do he picked her up and brought her back into the room laying her on the bed. "Reno wake up!" The Turk rolled over and groaned in his sleep. "RENO!"  
  
"mmmm.. What?" he managed in a less than friendly tone.  
  
"Something's wrong with Ralena." Reno sat up and turned on the light, temporarily blinding himself and Vincent. Ralena seemed unaffected, now curled up in a tight ball on the bed. Her back arched so sharply it almost seemed unreal as she managed a scream her hands clutching her head. "RALENA!"  
  
She could here it now, a voice in her head, when it heard her it responded. "I know you... you were with the Cetra." The voice found great humor in this, "Amusing how I am now a part of you. Come to me girl, come to me now or die." Her mind throbbed  
  
Reno asked, "What happened!?"  
  
"I don't know we were talking when-"  
  
He was cut off as she screamed again. Her arms began to thrash and Vincent moved to hold her down. "Come to me girl... come to me and you will live," the voice said, then with an amused twist it added, "my daughter." Ralena was in too much pain to think about the source of the voice, was it... mother? Was it really her mother? The pain eased ever so little as she thought that. "Come to me..."  
  
People were beginning to peek in through the door wondering what was disturbing their sleep. Reno yelled at one of them, "Don't just stand there get a doctor dammit!"  
  
'Not now,' Ralena told the voice, 'I can't go now.'  
  
"Come here..."  
  
'Where? Lifstream?'  
  
The voice lost its patience and screamed, "Come to me!" The force of the mental blast tore through her mind like ridged blade. She screamed again and her eyes rolled back in her head and her body went limp.  
  
"Ralena?" Vincent's panic rose but it didn't show, "Ralena!" he turned her face towards him, "Wake up!" She didn't respond. Her body was like a broken marionette in his arms. He reached over to her neck to feel her pulse, which was weak, but present.  
  
Red, who had somehow gotten in the room without notice, spoke up, "She's not breathing."  
  
"No... don't leave." Vincent put his lips down to hers and breathed into her mouth, he saw her chest rise and fall several times but she refused to breathe for herself. He tried for several minutes and was still doing so when the doctor arrived. The doctor went over to Vincent. "She's gone."  
  
Vincent took enough time to give the man a look that would have stopped a WEAPON in its tracks and gave her another breath. "Dammit Ralena, Breath!" He breathed into her mouth again and when he pulled back this time she began to cough, her breath was shallow and weak, but she was alive. Vincent let go a sigh of relief as the doctor moved over to examine her.  
  
***  
  
Sephiroth heard laughter in his mind. "What's so funny mother?"  
  
The alien creature known as Jenova smiled at her "son's" curiosity. "Thanks to that fool Hojo, you have a sister."  
  
"A sister?" Sephiroth was confused, why would Hojo be responsible for that? "Do you want me to fetch her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not? Is she weak, like the clone?"  
  
"Hardly," Jenova responded. 'After all she's still alive,' she thought before continuing. "But I spoke to her mind and went through it. She'll soon come to us, a wolf in a pack of sheep."  
  
Sephiroth grinned.  
  
***  
  
Ralena's head hurt, her eyes began to flutter open and she immediately shut them as the light seemed to bright for her. She lay still trying to remember what happened, but her mind was fuzzy and it made her head hurt more. She cleared her mind and realized her hand felt cold. She turned her head and slowly opened her eyes. There was a lump at the edge of the bed, mostly black with some red and gold. As her vision focused she realized it was Vincent, he had fallen asleep with his head on the edge of the bed, head laying on crossed arms. His claw was between his other arm and her hand. She smiled slightly as she remembered a little of the previous night. "Vincent," she whispered, her throat was dry and it hurt. She moved her hand weakly to see if that would waken him. He stirred slightly and she spoke his name again.  
  
A rush of relief hit him when he saw her looking at him. "You're awake."  
  
She nodded and smiled, "What's wrong? Why are you so relieved?"  
  
He looked at her confused, "Don't you remember what happened last night?"  
  
"I remember some," she said bringing her hand to his face, "But my mind is fuzzy, I can't seem to concentrate."  
  
"Then you'd better stay here while the rest of us head to the crater."  
  
She was quick to respond, "No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to... I need to go, someone has to try and talk to Sephiroth."  
  
"But will you even be able to make it? After what happened I don't think you should be fighting so soon."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
He shook his head, "You just collapsed, for no reason, I brought you back in here, and you began to scream. You seemed to be clutching your head in pain," he took her hand in his, "You even stopped breathing."  
  
Ralena sat up, "My head?" A brief moment of recollection passed through her brain. Come to me. "Was someone... calling me?" She looked at Vincent again, he looked extremely concerned.  
  
The door opened and Yuffie walked in, her face lit when she saw Ralena sitting up in bed. She ran over and threw her arms around the girl. "You're ok!"  
  
Ralena smiled, "Yes... I'm fine."  
  
The ninja pulled back and gave her a stern look, "You have got to stop doing that! Passing out on us, the nerve. Once more I mean ONE MORE TIME and I'll kick you butt."  
  
"I'll do my best not to. I promise."  
  
Vincent looked doubtful, "Ralena..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you sure Hojo didn't do anything to you?"  
  
Ralena shook her head, "They gassed me a couple of times when they went to move me from one place to another, I suppose they could have done anything those times. I don't even know how long I was out, or how long I was there."  
  
"It was only a day, day-and-a-half. Not much time to do anything," Yuffie said optimistically.  
  
"That's true, but Hojo has always been an opportunistic creature."  
  
Ralena rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine, now let's get going before it's too late."  
  
"Very well, Yuffie, will you leave us a moment?"  
  
"Huh? uhhh sure."  
  
Vincent sat down on the edge of the bed and took Ralena's hands in his own. "Vincent? What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She didn't understand, "For what?"  
  
"I didn't keep my promise." He couldn't bring himself to look at her. "I said Hojo would never hurt you again. I failed."  
  
She smiled and put her arms around him, "Don't worry, I forgive you."  
  
***  
  
Jenova grinned, her "daughter" was on her way with AVALANCHE. 'Soon,' she thought, 'Soon the clone and his friends will be destroyed, and soon the world will be mine!'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Ralena: *Holding chibi hika-chan by the scruff of her neck* I thought you said I wouldn't go back to Hojo if I said your stupid little 6th sense line!  
  
HC: *Takes full form* I said I wouldn't let him keep you, Besides you got your brother back didn't you?  
  
Reno: *Leaning against the wall with a ciggy in his mouth, waves* Yo.  
  
Ralena: *Waves to Reno then turns back to HC* Yeah ok, but now JENOVA? What the HELL are you trying to do to me!?  
  
HC: *Smiles* Can't tell, it'll ruin the story *runs off*  
  
Ralena: HEY! GET BACK HERE!  
  
Reno: *offers her a glass* Need a drink?  
  
Ralena: No.. then again that might not be a bad idea. 


	5. Ch 5: Battle Of Souls

All FF7 characters and places are the creation and property of the almighty gods of RPGs at SquareSoft  
  
Empathy: Chapter Five  
  
Battle of Souls  
  
A Final Fantasy 7 Fanfic by Hika-chan  
  
Ralena stood on the deck of the Highwind, Red XIII was next to her and the cold northern air bit at her skin. "We're almost there," she whispered to herself.  
  
Red looked up to her and nodded, "Yes." The cat paused to think. "Ralena?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think we can trust you're brother's friends?"  
  
Ralena looked down at Red and then back towards the door to the deck, they had picked up the remaining Turks. They could have avoided the little side trip, but Ralena had insisted because for her brother's sake, and they may actually help. "It's too late now to worry about it. But I think it'll be alright. They only went after us when it was their job. Now that ShinRa HQ was blown to a bunch of burning bits... weeell... you know."  
  
Red smiled at her inability to choose the right words, "Yes I know."  
  
They landed at the Northern Crater, AVALANCHE and the Turks got off they spilt into two groups of six, Elena, Cid, Cait, Reno, Ralena and Vincent were one group and Cloud, Tifa, Rude, Yuffie, Red and Barret were in the other. The trip down to the center of the crater was long and held many different paths. On several occasions Ralena, Reno, and Vincent spilt from the other half of their group in order to fully explore the tunnels only to end up running into each other again where the paths re-met. Monsters were rampant in the cave, which made the journey even more treacherous. Finally they had all met up again, just above the craters center.  
  
They would have to go down an odd stairway of rocks, all of which floated, probably due to all the energy that came from the planet in this spot. Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie took point, everyone else following behind. As soon as the front party landed on the last rock Jenova attacked, barely leaving room for the combatants that were there, leaving the others no choice but to stand back and watch.  
  
Unnoticed in the rear, Ralena put a hand to her head. She closed her eyes and winced. Something was wrong, her head ached. Perhaps she shouldn't have come down here after all. The voice was in her head again and it was drowning out her thoughts. 'My daughter, help me...'  
  
Her eyes opened and were blank, but in her mind Ralena was not aware of her body's actions. She drew her seondary weapon and walked up slowly behind Vincent and Reno, both to busy watching the fight.  
  
"Kill them my daughter."  
  
"Why? Reno's my brother and Vince-"  
  
"Do it!! They Don't care about you, not like I do. Join Sephiroth and I." The blade was raised above her head.  
  
"NO!" he mind cried in protest, "That's not true! I know how they feel. I've felt it too!"  
  
"They were lying. They tricked you."  
  
"NO!" Her body hesitated and she said to the voice in sudden realization, "You're controlling my body now aren't you?"  
  
"It is too late for them now…" Jenova took full control of her body and the blade began its decent into Vincent's back, but somehow he had sensed it and turned just in time to catch it in his claw. She pulled back and swung again, this time at Reno.  
  
"Ral! What the hell are you doing!?" Reno shouted, dodging another blow.  
  
"Look at her eyes, she's being controlled," Vincent answered, "Try to restrain her!"  
  
Red turned, hearing the disturbance and tackled her from behind, Vincent and Barret were fast upon her, holding her down. "Ralena!" Reno shouted holding her head in his hands, "What's wrong? Who's controlling you!?"  
  
Tears streamed from her blank eyes and Vincent remembered the last time he saw her in such a state. "Come on Ralena," he coaxed, "Take control, who is it?"  
  
She turned her head to the side, looking past Red and Barret. "Th… th… th…at." They looked up and saw the creature Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie were fighting.  
  
Reno's eyes narrowed, "Jenova."  
  
Yuffie took a moment to turn her head back and shout, "What's wrong?"  
  
Reno stood and shouted back, "Just kill it quick!"  
  
"Red, Barret, hold her down." Vincent drew his gun and aimed carefully at Jenova.  
  
Ralena was growing increasingly frustrated. "Help Me!" The voice screamed, and Ralena responded in kind, screaming in anguish. Jenova was increasing her battle rage, her powers made her especially vulnerable to her influence, and she began to radiate it. "Uhhh, Vincent." Reno began, "We have a problem." With a sudden burst of magic and power the others were thrown back and Ralena broke free. "Elena, try to calm her down! Rude guard her weapons!" Reno ordered his fellow Turks.  
  
She attacked with tooth and nail, unable to control her body. "Dammit Cloud finish that F^@#ing thing off! Ralena's goin' nuts!" Cid yelled.  
  
Cloud called upon the knights of the round, the first knight attacked.  
  
Ralena kicked Red.  
  
The Second  
  
She scratched at Barret.  
  
The Third  
  
She started towards her weapons.  
  
Fourth  
  
Elena was knocked out of the way.  
  
Fifth  
  
Reno grabbed her.  
  
Sixth  
  
She flipped him over her.  
  
Seventh  
  
Vincent got in her way.  
  
Eighth  
  
He refused move.  
  
Ninth  
  
She dodged his claw.  
  
Tenth  
  
She pounced him  
  
Eleventh  
  
Her hands wrapped around his neck.  
  
Twelfth  
  
Vincent's eyes began to glow red.  
  
Arthur  
  
Ralena blinked and dizzied.  
  
Jenova fell.  
  
Her eyes faded back to normal, "What was I? Vincent!" she released his neck in horror. "Oh my God" She got off him quickly and helped him sit up.  
  
He coughed a moment and looked at her, her eyes watered. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
  
Tears began to stream down her cheeks, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Shhh… it's ok," he put his arms around her and the others walked up around them.  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Elena said, smiling slightly, "Don't worry."  
  
"Thank you." Suddenly the ground under them began to rumble. "What the?" A light flashed and suddenly they were all floating before Sephiroth and what seemed to be a big glowing rock. 'It's him! It's Sephiroth. But… it's not.' Ralena thought as he and Cloud exchanged words. 'He's insane, I have to get through to him somehow, but I'll need help. He's too strong now.' Ralena had somehow moved herself towards Vincent and reached for his hand, but just a she did a shockwave ripped them apart. "And you sister. I would have thought more of you then to join these wretched humans."  
  
"I am not your sister."  
  
Then the being that was Sephiroth morphed, combining itself with the remains of Jenova. She only knew this because she could still feel the alien being in the back of her mind. But it was too weak to control her now. There were several parts to attack, the three groups of four were on either side and to the front of the creature. The empath and the female Turk quickly cast protection spells as Vincent and Reno began with attacks. The four of them had been lucky enough to end up in front of the creature. "Oh shit."  
  
"You said it bro."  
  
For some reason, of their group it favored attacking Vincent. Ralena thought it was because Jenova was still influencing him, there stood a chance that he would recognize Vincent and somehow snap out of it. At one point the creature powered up, aiming at Ralena. As the beam shot out she shut her eyes tight. The blast never came, she felt heat, but not the blast itself. Did someone cast one of the barrier spells on her in time?  
  
She opened her eyes in time to see Vincent fall down at her feet. "No… NO!" She screamed, the emotional impact of his sacrifice, pushed her limit and she raised her hands in the air. Just like in her mind lights shone from the sky and fell down upon the creature, battering it. She fell to her knees breathing hard. She felt the magic of a megalixir and opened her eyes. To her surprise Vincent was getting up. "Wha-?"  
  
"Damn sis that was some hit!"  
  
"How did you?"  
  
Vincent shot at the creature when he stood, "Remember I'm tougher than I look Ralena." She smiled, on the one side she saw the flare of a fire spell go off. The light was brighter than it should have been. When it faded all but Tifa, Barret, Yuffie, and Cloud were at the spot where they met up before fighting Jenova.  
  
"What the f&^# are we doin' back up here?"  
  
"Perhaps they're fighting Sephiroth on another level," Red said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I think they're between this plane and lifestream." Ralena answered.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know." They waited for what seemed to be an eternity, then the four missing members appeared out of thin air among the group.  
  
Cloud smiled at them, "Mission accomplished everyone, time to go." There was a loud cheer in response and everyone began to head back up to the Highwind. But Ralena and Cloud stopped and hesitated.  
  
"What is it?" Tifa asked, Vincent stopping behind her.  
  
"He's still here," Ralena whispered.  
  
"And he's laughing." Cloud fell to his knees and grabbed his head. Ralena quickly knelt by his side and concentrated, one of her materia began to glow and then both fell over.  
  
***  
  
Ralena held onto Cloud's foot as they seemed to travel, to fly down a strangely lit tunnel. She had taken the "spirit" materia after her own rescue and was using it now to go with Cloud. It was difficult and although she didn't know it, the Jenova cells and Cetra blood were the only things that allowed her to enter. When they stopped she found herself standing about twenty feet from Cloud's left, and he was standing directly in front of Sephiroth. The SOLDIER had on only his black pants and boots. He brought up his sword, ginning evilly at Cloud.  
  
Cloud drew his Ultima Blade, she could see and feel the tension growing in him, just from being in Sephiroth's presence. It was odd, Ralena could see his aura growing brighter and brighter. Sephiroth waited confidently for Cloud to make the first move.  
  
It came much faster than anyone expected. His omnislash came quickly and viciously. When he was done Sephiroth could barely lift his sword, blood ran down his face and his spirit began to dissipate into the lifestream. A column of light came down on Cloud, he looked up, reaching for someone's hand, and he was pulled out. Ralena ran towards the fast disappearing Sephiroth.  
  
"Cloud are you ok?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What happened? Why is Ralena still out."  
  
"Aeris said she had one thing left to do. She helped us."  
  
Ralena put her hands up to Sephiroth's face. "Don't be scared, concentrate and you'll be fine."  
  
"Who? Why?"  
  
"You saved me once, so Aeris and I are gonna save you."  
  
* * *  
  
Sephiroth was sitting in his room at the ShinRa Tower, idly letting his hands glide across the keyboard. He had just looked over the report given to him from the president, another amateur mission that he could easily complete the next day. Something in the music changed the course of his thoughts. All the things he'd done so far, every aspect of his career had been for the sake of the corperation. Or in some cases just for the president's twisted enjoyment. None of the things he did would ever be considered good, not when it boiled down to it. Where would that leave him later in life? To only be respected by SOLDIER's and to be feared by them and all others. He was not concerned about love, he never cared for that, but still the fact remained that he would never know what it was like to truly be appreciated, not as a weapon, but as a human being. He failed to see the similarity in the two.  
  
He grinned suddenly, almost ready to laugh at the thought. "Human being," they were only words to him nothing more. But words he was sure no one ever used when discribing him. He got up slowly and left his room. It was late so he knew he could walk the halls without being bothered by others. This was his favorite time of day, when he could be alone with his thoughts and feelings. But tonight as he had yet to find out, his feelings were not only his own.  
  
***  
  
Ralena sat in the corner of her cell, her arms were wrapped around her legs and she rocked back and forth. The mind altering drugs had finally worn off and she had once again awaken to the cold dark cell. Tears streamed down her face as she cried and spoke quietly, asking for help from whoever would listen. "I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to get anymore shots. I don't like wires or machines. I want the leave. Please someone, anyone, help me. Save me. Please get me out."  
  
***  
  
Sephiroth found himself by the door of the prison level from the stairwell. He wasn't quite sure how he had ended up there, but he never did. He always wandered mindlessly when his mind was working overtime in it's own philisophical ramblings. He opened the door and walked about the level, until a noise caught his attention. 'That's odd,' he thought, 'I don't recall there being anyone special being arrested lately.' This prision level of the ShinRa tower was only for political or extremely hostile prisioners. Most others were on the 30th through 32nd floors. As he approached it was easier to make out the sound. They were, crying? Who the hell was in there?  
  
Allowing his curiosity get the better of him he looked inside the cell. In the corner opposite the bed he saw a small figure. A girl judging by the voice, a child by that and her size. Perhaps she was the daughter of a rival company owner. It wouldn't be the first time, but he had heard nothing of a hostile takeover (and as far as takeovers went ShinRa was the most hostile). After a moment the girl's crying ceased and she looked up to see him through the window. Unexplainably he backed away from the window, the girl had green eyes, just like his.  
  
"Hello?" her voice was timid and very frightened. She could still see the strangers shadow on the wall opposite the cell door. "Are... are you hear to save me?" He didn't answer. "Or... are you here to take me back to... him?" The last word was very hesitant and whoever "he" was deathly frightened her, and in this building very few people could evoke that kind of response. Then again children were more easily frightened.  
  
He moved back infront of the window, he decided that tonight, he could be a little sociable. She had sat up straighter and he could see now that her hair had been cut short, though he could not tell the color because it was so dark. "Who is he?"  
  
She squirmed uncomfortably "...The doctor."  
  
"Doctor?" That answered it. Only Hojo.  
  
"Yes. He does... wierd things to me. He puts me in strange chairs, and cells, and tubes. He puts all these things on me, and wires and shots in me."  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
She sniffed, "A long time, I've been here almost as long as I remember. Since I was... four I think, I was, yes four" More tears began to flow from her eyes. "I don't want to be here anymore! I don't want to be drugged anymore! I want to go outside! I want to see the sky again! I... I... I just want to go home..."  
  
Sephiroth stood there and listened to the girl cry, she was an experiment of Hojo's, but for this long? She must have been important to him, one of his long standing experiments. She'd been here so long, she probably didn't even know who he was, or anything about him. "What's your name?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your name. What is it?"  
  
It had been so long since any one had asked, or even cared, the girl wasn't sure if she knew how to say it anymore. But she knew it, it was on the charm she now held in her hand. "It's... it's... Ruh-lay-nuh."  
  
"Ralena huh? My name's Sephiroth."  
  
"Sephiroth?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you gonna help me get out?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Tell you what, I'll come back and talk to you tomorrow night ok?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. But I have to go now, I have to get up early in the morning."  
  
"Umm... Sephiroth?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
It was such a simple question, and yet she said it in a way that it seemed as though it meant the world to her. Had she gone all these years without genuine human contact? She said she had been there since she was four and she looked to be between twelve and fourteen. He had no doubt that Professor Hojo and the other scientist saw her as nothing more than a specimen, and never even used her real name. "It's 1:30 in the morning."  
  
"Mama never let me stay up this late."  
  
Her parents were probably dead. "I have to go now. Ralena..."  
  
It felt so good to hear her name said by somebody else, "yes?"  
  
"Don't tell anyone about me ok? If that happened I doubt I could come see you again and I would get into trouble alright?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
He grimaced, Sephiroth hated that term when it wasn't said with a soldiers confidance. He had grown so tired of everyone calling him that, the only ones who didn't were the president and Hojo. "Please don't call me 'sir.' Goodnight Ralena."  
  
"Good night Sephiroth."  
  
And so it went for the next few months or so that Sephiroth would visit the girl and talk to her through the cell window. Before he went out on missions he would let her know how long it would be till he returned. At one point he was able to get a key and went inside to talk to her, he had even brought a flower to her once. She had marvelled at it so much that it had amazed him. It was an interesting time for the both of them. For the first time in his life he thought of himself as human and the first time since she could remember that she was treated like one.  
  
The simpilest thing brought her joy and wonderment. Her favorite thing had been listening to recordings of what he had played on the piano. "Did you play this one too?" she would always ask, every once in a while there was something he didn't play, but she liked it all. "I want to learn to play too! Will you teach me sometime Sephiroth?"  
  
"I can't promise that Ralena, but maybe someday. I'll try."  
  
"Sephiroth?"  
  
He knew what was coming, the tone in her voice said it all. "Yes?"  
  
"Are you ever going to help me escape?"  
  
He sighed, "Ralena..."  
  
"I know... you'll get in trouble."  
  
"I've got to go." They bid each other good night and he left the cell. When he borded the elevator he slammed his fist against the wall. As long as she was Hojo's favorite hobby he couldn't get her out. Sure he had other projects but she was always given some personal attention from Hojo at least once a day. There was no way he could get away with it. Or was he just looking for excuses? Did he really want to let her go? She was the first person he had ever connected with, talked to without her being afriad him. Well, in the beginning she feared him, but at that time everyone she had ever seen scared her. He enjoyed talking to her. The one person in the world who didn't think of him as a warrior, as a SOLDIER, as a killing machine. To her he had a personality, a spirit and a soul. And yet for all the things she did for him he did nothing for her, nothing that could last. The flowers died, the music faded, and he would leave every night.  
  
He could easily do it, even if he didn't try to hide the fact, there was not a SOLDIER in all of ShinRa that stood a chance against him. The only ones who might have been able to do anything against him were perhaps the Turks, and only if all four were up for the fight. But if he did things that way he would have to make sure he killed all of them, or the Turks would hunt her down and catch her again. Besides if he did things that way Ralena would see him the same way as everyone else. She was very sensitive when it came to death, when the first flower he gave her died she had cried, thinking it was her fault. She seemed to find everything precious and new, and if he killed in front of her she would see him as a destroyer of everything and anything she held dear.  
  
No. He could not do that to her, if he did help her escape it would have to be very covert. He'd have to wait for something big to happen, something that was enough of a scientific interest to take Hojo away, but not to a place dangerous enough for him to have to take Sephiroth along.  
  
The next day found him pondering this dilemma as he watched some kids on the 48th floor training. The children here were picked out of orphanages around the world for any special skills they may possess, wheter it be intellectual or physical, some even spiritual or mystical though Hojo would never call it that. The majority of the students here were to be future high rank SOLDIERs or Turks. But the difference was the simple fact that they got to comminucate with each other, trained and congratulated. At one point he saw Rufus, the president's son, and some red-headed teen teaming up for dodge ball. He watched the game with relative disinterest, that was all she wanted. To be a normal kid, wheter she knew it or not, of all the things one would think it was the least he could do for her. But how?  
  
Three days later he recieved his answer. Hojo was going to off to Gongaga to examine a malfunction in the Mako reactor, it would take them at least six days to get there and six more back so Sephiroth had almost two weeks to get her out. The very night Hojo left Sephiroth went to the prison level. "Ralena."  
  
"Sephiroth?" for some reason she was quiter than usual, he unlocked the door and slipped in.  
  
"How are you tonight?"  
  
"Why didn't you come last night?"  
  
He sat down next to her on the bed, "I'm sorry but I had to go see a few people and get a some stuff together."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"You promise not to tell?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He leaned over and whispered, "I'm getting you out of here tonight."  
  
Her eyes went wide, "Really!?" he nodded. "Oh Sephiroth thank you!" She threw her arms around him and tried her best to control the loudness of her voice. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
  
"Alright, alright," he smiled, "calm down. I have this all timed out." He looked at his watch, "Come on we have to go." They made their way to the stairs and he handed her a black cloak. He told her to climb onto his back, and so they piggy backed down the stairs with Ralena struggling to keep the oversized helmet on her head.  
  
"What is this for?"  
  
"Hopefully if anyone gets a glimpse of you they'll think you're part of my jacket, so when we get down stairs I need you to stay close to me alright?"  
  
"Uh-huh, why're we taking the stairs?"  
  
"Because the elevators have cameras in them, we have a much smaller chance of being detected by going this way."  
  
"Wow you really know your way around here!"  
  
"Comes with the teritory." When they reached the basement level he let her off his back. Quitely he put his ear to the back door and listened. "tsk tsk tsk," he muttered quietly, "asleep on the job." He opened the door and with Ralena clutching onto his shirt they slipped pass the guard who was content to snore quietly in his chair. Ralena had thought it remarkably easy for all the fuss Sephiroth had mentioned it would be to get her out, he did not mention to her the scheduled partols of the stairwells, and had simply told her some of their scheduled stops were so that they could rest.  
  
They journeyed throughout the city streets, down alleys, past bums, drunks and bars. They went over walls and through so many alleys and back streets Ralena had compeletly lost sense of what direction they were going. Even if she could tell where they were going she wouldn't have noticed. Every sight, every sound, every smell enchanted her. No longer was she in a sterile cell or lab, she had never walked so far, never had the room or joy to skip into puddles. Only one thing could brake through the near euphoria she felt at that time. Sephiroth's voice, the same thing that shattered her lonliness. "We're almost there Ralena."  
  
"Almost where?"  
  
"I found a family to take care of you."  
  
"But I thought you..."  
  
He stopped in the middle of the Alley and kneeled down beside her. "Ralena, I wish I could take care of you, teach you about the world, show you how to play the piano, but... this has to be our last night together."  
  
"But I want you to take care of me Sephiroth!"  
  
For the first time Sephiroth heard gunuine regret in his voice, "I know I know, but I'm too important to the ShinRa and too involved to take care of you and keep you safe from the doctor."  
  
Tears began to swell up in her eyes "But-"  
  
He put a finger on her lips, "shhh... I know, If it could be any other way. But it won't work out. The ShinRa would never let me go, and with you gone they would become too suspicious if I left right away. If I was with you they'd find you even faster."  
  
"Why can't you just leave?"  
  
"No one 'just leaves' the ShinRa Ralena, they know I have no interest outside the corporation, at least they used to. I really wish I could stay with you. But I can't. If they had any clue or indication of where you were they would hunt you down, and they would find you." He felt like he was saying the same thing over again. He knew before he left what he would say, and how she would respond. He had planned on telling her with a commanding authority that this was how it was and she would live with it. But now he could not form the words he had rehearshed in his head. Ralena grabbed onto his shirt and cried into his chest, as if keeping hold of him would make him stay. "Ralena, you know I'm right. But here I have something for you"  
  
She pulled back and he took out a small package and opened it, inside was a mini tape recorder and a few small tapes. "Here, now at least, you can here me. It's got some music on here, I know how much you like it." The gift only seemed to stir up more tears from the girl. She took the box and held it close to her chest.  
  
"But what can I give you? I don't have anything..."  
  
"That's perfectly fine you've already done more for me than anyone else ever has."  
  
She bit her lip and nodded, "You too." Suddenly her eyes lit up as she thought of something, she reached into the folds of her clothes and pulled out something putting it in his hands.He looked down in his hands, there lay a small stuffed...  
  
"Ralena... this is..." ...Chocobo.  
  
"Keep it, to remember me by." He smiled lightly, and nodded.  
  
"Let's get going then." He led her the rest of the way to the house. It was rather nice for being in the slums, but to her it was one of the greatest places she'd ever been to. After a quick tearful goodbye they gave their farewells. "Who knows, maybe someday you'll save me." On that day she said goodbye to her angel, till he came back a demon.  
  
* * *  
  
Aeris appeared behind Sephiroth, hands on his shoulders and wings from her back. Sephiroth was on his knees, Ralena was kneeled in front of him and his face was in her hands. "Just trust me." He looked at her. "We can give you a second chance."  
  
He smiled lightly and nodded, "I want one."  
  
She smiled, "I'm getting you out of here."  
  
***  
  
When Ralena opened her eyes, Vincent was holding her. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine." There was a rumble again and the earth began to shake.  
  
"We'd better get out of here," Cloud said, "Aeris helped us so we'd live."  
  
The ground began to crack under their feet, Cloud and Tifa ran but Ralena seemed reluctant to go. "What's wrong?'  
  
"I don't know, just a feeling I have," she answered Vincent.  
  
Then she heard it, the shrill cry of a panicked child. Out of the light stumbled a young boy. She ran to him, Jumping back down towards the pit. She knew who it was, she didn't even need to see the white hair to give him away. "Ralena wait! It's not safe!"  
  
She grabbed him and barely dodged a falling rock. "Don't worry Sephiroth, we'll be ok." She jumped up to the final ledge only to have the ground crumble beneath her feet. She was able to grab it with her free hand. "Seph, you have to hold onto me ok?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Vincent help!" He reached down and pulled both of them up. "Ok now we can go." They both ran, Ralena holding the child, grinning madly at Vincent. "Looks like you get to keep your promise after all."  
  
***  
  
When all were aboard the Highwind there was a very shaky liftoff as the crater became a geyser of mako energy. They approached Midgar as Meteor hovered over the great city, in the distance Holy erupted from the Cetra city. Ralena kneeled behind Sephiroth and Vincent stood behind her watching over like the others. "What's going on?"  
  
"Holy is trying to save the planet."  
  
"It's not strong enough," Red stated, " Meteor is breaking through."  
  
The boy in her arms spoke up, "Is there anything we can do?"  
  
"Pray, Sephiroth. We can pray."  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
"You put your hands together and hope for everything to be alright." After a few moments lifestream, like beanstalks, came from the ground and headed towards Midgar, helping Holy.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
The sparkling energies nearly took Ralena's breath away. Cloud answered for her. "Lifestream… and Aries' prayer."  
  
Reno walked up beside them, "It's…"  
  
"…Beautiful." Elena finished breathlessly. The white and green light penetrated the red of Meteor. Cracks began to form in it until. "It's gonna blow!" Ralena grabbed Sephiroth, crouching low and putting him behind her, and Vincent moved to cover them with his cloak.  
  
Cid started below deck to the controls, "I'm gonna try an' take 'er down!"  
  
"Everyone hold on!" even if they had not been ordered, everyone headed towards the rails. The hull shook violently, and the ship began to creek.  
  
"Don't worry, Cid's the best pilot around, he'll get us down."  
  
Down below at the controls Cid was cursing like… well Cid. "Aww FUUUUUUUUUUUU#&!!!!" The impact with the ground caused those who could not hold on to slide and tumble halfway across the deck.  
  
"owww…. My head." Yuffie groaned sitting up. She looked around seeing others getting up.  
  
"Good thing you didn't hurt anything important," Barret grinned.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Where are we anyway?"  
  
"We've landed about a mile outside Midgar."  
  
"Cid? I thought you were flyin' the ship."  
  
"We landed about ten minutes ago."  
  
"Oh." She looked around the deck, spotting several small groups about the deck including the crew. "What's goin' on?"  
  
"We took some damage from when Meteor blew up, we won't be able to take off again till it's fixed." She looked out towards Midgar. Most of the party was down on the field, Red was playing with Sephiroth while Ralena seemed to be arguing with Cloud. Tifa was standing on the sidelines and Vincent looked as though he were trying to settle the dispute.  
  
"We saved him for a reason Cloud, I don't care about what he did. Look at him! He is four for Christ's sake! He can't do anything!"  
  
"You say that now but when he gets older he could go nuts again, you'll see."  
  
"Jenova was controlling him! She's dead now and he's fine! He Might not even have Jenova cells in him anymore!"  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
Ralena paused a moment and swallowed. "Because she got a hold of me too, when it died I felt it let go. It's gone Cloud."  
  
"But how do we know-"  
  
"If we raise him right this time, he'll be fine."  
  
"How do-"  
  
"She's right Cloud," Vincent interrupted, "He rarely received any attention from his father growing up and it was obvious he cared only about science. If he were to grow up in the right home environment he could be as normal as…"  
  
"As any of us?" Cloud finished pessimistically.  
  
Vincent grinned behind the collar of his cloak. "Just like any of us," he stated ironically.  
  
"Fine you can take care of him if you want but I'll be checking up on him."  
  
Ralena grinned, "We wouldn't have it any other way… Uncle Cloud."  
  
Cloud shuddered then put his hand to his head, "What am I getting myself into?" moments later they all shared a laughed at Cloud's expense. "So who's gonna raise him again?"  
  
"I am," Vincent and Ralena both answered in unison. She looked up and at him and blushed. Before the issue could be pushed further they were interrupted.  
  
"Hey look!" They all turned, Elena was pointing out towards Midgar. They followed her finger, people were coming out of Midgar.  
  
"Looks like AVALANCHE is still needed after all," Tifa grinned.  
  
"Well then," Cloud said checking his Materia, "Who's up for clearing out some refugees?" Cloud grinned and they all headed out towards the city.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Cloud: That's it?  
  
Ralena: I guess so.  
  
Cloud: At least I got the last word....  
  
Barret: What're you whining about?  
  
Red: I think he's used to being more in the center of things  
  
Tifa: You I think your right, I think his ego is bigger then his sword  
  
Reno: You think? Honey we KNOW it is.  
  
Yuffie: Hold on which sword?  
  
Everyone.... *cricket's chirp*  
  
Yuffie: What? He's gone through like fifty of them.  
  
Cloud: *sighs* Why is this happening to me?  
  
Hika-chan: Because I don't like you!  
  
Cloud: What? O_O ... :(  
  
Elena: Uh-oh, now she's gone and hurt his feeling...  
  
Cid: Aw well I always thought he was a whiny little b*tch anyway.  
  
Vincent: ... 


	6. Epilogue

All FF7 characters and places are the creation and property of the almighty gods of RPGs at SquareSoft  
  
Empathy: Epilogue  
  
A Final Fantasy 7 Fanfic by Hika-chan  
  
Ralena and Vincent had taken in some of the refugees and children into the house they purchased in Kalm not long after the destruction of Meteor. The orphanage was alreay overflowing with kids. As it was beginning to turn out most of the children had just been separated from their parents during all the chaos. Yuffie and Reno were also staying with them to help with the effort.  
  
Vincent could already see that this house would likely be too big for Ralena, Sephiroth and himself once everyone cleared out. There was a definite plus side to this though, Sephiroth had managed to make friends with most of the children though a few of the parents seemed wary of him and his apparent likeness to the attempted destroyer of the planet. When several of the refugee parents came to Ralena with this revalation she simply smiled with an explination he was sure she had thought of before hand. "Well you see, when he was born Sephiroth was still looked upon as a hero by most. So, given his likeness, his parents named him after the SOLDIER, when his parents died we agreed to take care of him as was his mother's wish." For the most part this story was true and believable. But when they had questioned about Vincent Ralena became rather adament about the fact that he had helped to save the planet as well. When he later asked her if she had anticipated the worries before hand or just felt it she had simply given him a knowing smile and gone about her business.  
  
There was some teasing of the boy though, white hair did set one apart from the others and those children who weren't taught as much tolerance as others picked on him often. While sitting on the fence of the back yard that would later be used for Haretia, Vincent had heard another boys tauntings. Sephiroth had punched the boy in the gut and ran crying to Vincent about the mean things the boy had said. The boy, who was already being tended to by Ralena (as Yuffie refused to assit the nasty little brat), was now also crying.  
  
For an instant he was worried that this violent outburst may be foreshadowing of his former incarnatin. As soon as the thought formed he had immediately scolded himself for thinking such a thing, it was a typical reaction of a child, one that he would have to remedy. "Why did you hit him Seph?"  
  
"B..b..because he hurt my feeling..." the child sniffed.  
  
"And what right does that give you to hit him?" The boy though a moment before he continued, "Now listen to me, when someone hurts your feelings, you can't just hit them back ok?"  
  
Sephiroth nodded. "But what if they hit you?"  
  
Vincent sighed and thought a moment, "You should try to defend yourself but... You shouldn't go around hitting people."  
  
"But how do I defend myself?"  
  
Vincent let a wry smile touch his lips. "We'll teach you when you're a little older."  
  
Vincent lay in bed staring up at the cieling. Could he really be up to this challenge? Raising a child... He had never really considered it... not since, or even before, Hojo locked him away. But he had promised Lucretia to do his best to take care of both of them long long ago. Having failed her he had to do his best now.  
  
And he was determined to not give up.  
  
"Vincent...Vincent..." he opened his eyes just realizing that he had fallen asleep some time ago. "Vincent get up." He sat up and saw her. She was standing at the foot of the bed looking more beautiful than he could ever remember. Her curly black hair flowed freely around her shoulders and she donned a plain white dress as she almost seemed to glow.  
  
"Lucrecia? H.. how?"  
  
She smiled at him and his disbelief, eyes glowing happily. "A friend of yours showed me the way. A cute young flower girl."  
  
"Aeris?" he whispered. She gave a quick nod. "I can't believe your here!" dispite the obvious excitement in his voice he did his best to remain quiet so as not to disturb anyone else in the house.  
  
She leaned over to him and touched his hand, "There's no need to keep quiet, your not really awake you know." She pulled him up to stand next to her, "Walk with me."  
  
Passing a mirror he noticed that once again he had his old Turk appearance. "Why do I always look like this during Lucid Dreams?"  
  
"It's probably you're preferred self, you were still normal when you looked like this."  
  
He grinned, "You thought I was normal?"  
  
She walked out into the hall leaning against the banister looking out the small window in the ceiling. "I came to thank you Vincent."  
  
"For what? I failed you."  
  
She smiled, "No need to blame yourself for the past beloved. I'm thanking you for taking care of Sephiroth. Thanks to you I'm sure he will grow up to be a wonderful man."  
  
"I haven't done much, I don't even know where to begin, Ralena saved him."  
  
"She is a good woman, Vincent. And she is just as lost as you are. But you're trying, both of you. And for that I thank you." She led him into the room where Sephiroth was sleeping She sat beside him and stroked his cheek. A small smile slowly spread across his face. "I only wish I could truly be here with him, but this little time is all I have."  
  
"Why are you spending this time talking to me?"  
  
She smiled, "I have this night, I will talk to him later. I just can't believe I'll miss seeing him grow up... the right way."  
  
Vincent put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure there's a way you can watch, If Aeris can bring you here, she can certainly teach you how to see what he does."  
  
"True but I can't be here for him. And it would be torture just watching him without being here."  
  
"Do not worry me and Ralena will be here for him."  
  
She grinned, "You seem rather confidant all of a sudden don't you?"  
  
"Now that I know you have faith in me, I know I can do it."  
  
She shook her head, "You can be so silly sometimes. But I think I've said all to you all I need. If you don't mind Vincent, I'd like to spend the rest of the night with my son."  
  
A steady rapping woke Vincent a second time. He sat up and walked to the door, Ralena stood there. "What's wrong?"  
  
"There's something weird," She wispered, "I sense something."  
  
"There is no need to worry, It is only Lucrecia."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Aeris showed her how to visit us in our dreams, but only for tonight. She's spending the rest of the night in Seph's dreams."  
  
Ralena smiled, "Oh in that case, I guess I'll go back to mine." With a sly grin she turned back to her room, "Good night Vincent."  
  
  
  
That's it there ain't no more!  
  
Well… not yet anyway J  
  
-------------------------  
  
YAY!! all done!! all done!!  
  
THE SEQUEL IS UP! go read Beautiful Nightmare!!  
  
R&R Please!! 


End file.
